El Rey de los Dragones
by specterwolf3
Summary: despreciado e ignorado, buscando su lugar en el mundo, no sabe que su gente no es su llamado pueblo, es algo más, un legado que lo marco desde su nacimiento, cargado con la autoridad y poder, un nombre por el cual miles se inclinan en respeto y lealtad absoluta.
1. Capítulo 1: Prologo

Prologo: La Amistad Caída de la Noche

(Normal Pov)

En el medio del gran mar, donde yacen las enormes islas que dieron cobijo a pueblos, tribus de guerreros, llenas de historias, de leyendas y cuentos donde uno puede estar sentado frente al fuego mientras el bardo canta los versos que te atrapan, entre todas ellas una, y solo una posee una historia y un legado de leyenda que está aquí desde hace generaciones enteras, pero como todo debe haber un comienzo, y esta es la historia de cómo aquellos una vez enemigos jurados, que al solo verse se asesinarían sin pensarlo se volvieron los compañeros de alma que ni siquiera los dioses mismos podían negar ni mucho menos separar.

Esta historia es de un hombre, que siendo un niño destruyo las barreras que separaban dos especies totalmente diferentes, una vez fue repudiado y tratado como inútil, de hecho ese era su apodo durante gran parte de su vida, pero cuando llego el momento se mostro a sí mismo y a aquellos que eran su "gente" que su titulo era el de alfa, el de gobernante, el de un rey…

Y nadie podía negarlo luego de las hazañas que carga su nombre, su titulo, un titulo que se extendió por todo el gran y bravo mar.

Esta es la leyenda del Rey de los Dragones….

Y los Colmillos de Bahamut, sus reinas de la guerra.

-En medio del mar, en una isla vikinga desconocida-

En una isla que esta semi cubierta por la niebla, donde una gran montaña se alza indemne en medio de ella, un gran pueblo descansa bajo la misma, en medio de la noche, el manto de la oscuridad donde la calma y el silencio reinan comienza esta historia

(? Pov)

 _Esto es Berk, esta a doce días al norte de Calvario y unos grados al sur de Muere de frío, está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza._

 _Mi pueblo, en una palabra tenaz._

 _Esta aquí desde hace siete generaciones pero todas las casas son nuevas, tenemos la caza, la pesca y un gran lugar donde ver el atardecer pero el único problema aquí son las plagas._

 _Verán muchos tienen ratones o mosquitos._

Se ve a un rebaño de ovejas pastoreando tranquilamente cuando un borrón sale del cielo, desciende y toma una, luego se vuelve a repetir lo mismo dos veces más.

Desde adentro salgo para ver como un gran reptil alado con picos en la espalda y cuernos esta surcado justo encima del suelo varios metros, debajo hombres armados con hachas, lanzas y escudos están tratando de atraparlo, matarlo o echarlo a la vez que las ovejas corren de aquí para allá gobernadas por el miedo.

 _Pero aquí hay_

Cerré la puerta de golpe cuando el reptil se vio y de su boca escupió un enorme cono de llamas incandescentes, no tardo mucho al chocar contra la puerta y sentir como esta se calentaba en cuestión de segundos.

 _Dragones_

Una vez el calor se había ido salo corriendo hacia mi destino esquivando a todos los guerreros, del cielo caían vikingos, en frente mío cayo uno mayor y delante suyo un hacha, se levanto de golpe y la tomo para correr y saltar desde el precipicio, otros dos iban con un tronco pero se llevaron puesto a otro dejándolo inconsciente tirado ahí nomas, en mi ensoñación no note como uno de ellos salto encima de mí con un hacha enorme mientras gritaba un rugido de guerra para luego

-Buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa amable, si eso se puede decir amable.

 _La mayoría se mudaría, pero nosotros no, somos vikingos, tenemos…problemas de necedad._

Los dragones iban incendiado los campos, se llevaban a las ovejas o los yak, otros peleaban contra los vikingos o incendiaban las casas, uno estaba sujetado por la boca de uno mucho más pequeño que el anterior pero era muy robusto y ancho, sus alas eran más pequeñas y se movía más lento, el vikingo no mostraba miedo, de hecho lo estaba golpeando una y otra vez con una maza en el hocico, el dragón se vio molesto hasta que lo arrojo a algún lado, escuche como grito y el golpe de su caída, pobre hombre.

 _Me llamo Hipo, lindo nombre lo sé, los padres dicen que un nombre horrendo espanta a los gnomos y trolls, como si la refinada conducta de los vikingos no lo hiciera ya._

Muchos al verme afuera se quedaban algo sorprendidos, solo me recriminaban el porqué salí de mi casa, que regresara y que estaba haciendo, solo un día más aquí, salte del camino para caer en el puente, corrí hasta salir por otro de los lados de la isla, doble en una de las tantas casas y una gran mano me sujeto para alzarme unos metros por el cuello de mi chaleco marrón oscuro junto a mi camisa manga larga verde, el enorme hombre que me sostiene tiene el cabello de un rojo intenso, una larga barba con varias trenzas que caen con rebeldía hasta su pecho, lleva una camisa de un verde oscuro pero las mangas rasgadas, muñequeras de cuero marrón con tiras negras, hombreras de cuero y metal, un gran cinturón de cuero con varias decoraciones, una capa piel protege su espalda, un casco con dos cuernos de yak en su cabeza, su mirada es de enfado y reproche al verme.

-Hipo, ¿Qué haces afuera?-me dijo, luego miro hacia el resto que seguía tratando de luchar contra los dragones.

-¿Quién lo dejo afuera? Ve a cubrirte-termino para empujar del camino y mirar hacia el cielo donde otro de los dragones, este con el cuerpo mucho mas ágil en comparación con los anteriores.

 _Este es Estoico el Vasto, jefe de la tribu, dicen que cuando era un bebe le arranco la cabeza desde los hombros a un dragón, ¿Que si lo creo?, ja, claro que sí._

Estoico tomo una de las carretas con una mano y se la arrojo a la bestia logrando que soltara una de las ovejas, luego se acerco a uno de los otros vikingos para cuestionarlo.

-¿Qué tenemos?-le ordeno con la voz firme.

-Gronckles, nadders, cremallerus ah, y Hope dice que vio a una pesadilla monstruosa-dijo el hombre mientras se ponía a cubierto de una gran bola de fuego, Estoico solo se mantuvo impasible e incluso se quito las pequeñas llamas que se vieron atrapas en su hombro por la explosión, se la quito de un manotazo como si fuera poco y nada.

-¿Algún furia nocturna?-le cuestiono de nuevo mientras miraba el cielo con una mirada de cazador.

-Por ahora no-respondió el guerrero.

-Bien-deje de estar escuchando, debo estar en otro lado, retome mi carrera y llegue a la plaza, dos grandes antorchas fueron erizadas y encendidas mostrando el cielo donde estaban volando cientos de dragones, llegue a mi destino, la forja, donde un hombre mayor estaba martillando una espada doblada. En vez de una mano tenía el martillo unido que estaba usando, su cabello era rubio y su bigote estaba separado en dos largas trenzas que caen a ambos lados de la cara, un casco con cuernos de toro grandes y delgados que apuntan hacia arriba, un chaleco pequeño que apenas cubre su robusto cuerpo, una camisa sin mangas blanca que tiene ciertas marcas de quemaduras o ceniza, cuerdas atadas en su brazo entero, un pantalón marrón oscuro y una bota de cuero de animal oscuro, su otra pierna es una pata de palo, a veces me pregunto cómo es que no se le rompió esa pata con lo grande que es.

-Ahh veo que te unes a la fiesta, creí que ya te habían llevado-me dijo alegre a la vez que martillaba y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, me fui a por un mandil, luego tome una maza a duras penas para colgarla en la pared.

-¿Quién, a mi? Ja, por favor, soy demasiado musculoso para su gusto, los dragones no sabrían que hacer con todo esto-le respondí mientras flexionaba mi brazo tratando de sacar músculos.

-Bueno necesitan mondadientes no-me cuestiono mientras se quitaba el martillo y se ponía otra herramienta, yo corrí y quite los seguros de la ventana para así abrirla y atender a nuestra clientela, en un segundo muchos aldeanos vinieron con sus armas rotas, dobladas o lo que sea que hicieron para que estén totalmente prendidas fuego y a punto de derretirse, las tome y las metí al fuego para avivarlo y comenzar a trabajar.

 _El zoquete de manos cambiables es Bocón, he sido su aprendiz desde pequeño, bueno, más pequeño._

-con Estoico-

Estaba ladrando órdenes a los hombres, algunos con armas y otros con ovejas para mantenerlas a salvo de las lagartijas.

-Hacia las defensas inferiores, contraatacaremos con las catapultas-le dijo a uno de ellos, todos corrieron abajo mientras uno de los pesadillas monstruosa incendio una de las casas.

 _Ven, pueblo viejo, muchas, muchas casas nuevas._

-FUEGOOOOOOOOOO!-grito uno de los guerreros vikingos.

-Con Hipo-

Mientras trabajaba en una espada vi algunos de los chicos del pueblo, estaban llevando una carreta con un gran barril del cual sacaban agua en cubetas para apagar el fuego. El primero es alto y gordito, lleva un gran abrigo de pieles que cubre todo su cuerpo, un pequeño casco sin cuernos cubre su cabeza rubia, unas botas negras de piel, el siguiente es un chico fornido y musculoso, tiene el cabello negro y rebelde con un casco gris con dos cuernos que giran sobre sí mismos como los de un carnero, un chaleco de piel negro con una camisa sin mangas gris debajo, dos muñequeras de cuero, unos pantalones negros con unas botas hasta los talones de piel marrón oscuro, los siguientes son gemelos de cabello rubio con cuatro trenzas, dos adelante y dos atrás, ambos llevan casi el mismo atuendo solo que el cambio está en el pantalón y una falda larga, chalecos marrón oscuro, camisetas sin mangas gris opaco, muñequeras largas que cubren sus antebrazos, botas marrón claro con cascos con cuatro cuernos largos, la ultima es una chica rubia, tiene una camisa celeste apretada a su cuerpo, una falda roja con picos, unas botas de piel de un marrón claro, hombreras con picos diminutos, vendajes que protegen sus antebrazos, una tira de piel o cuero en su frente con un cinturón de calaveras que abraza su cintura. Su cabello rubio cae por su espalda en una larga trenza.

 _Ellos son Patapez, Patán, los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda y_

La chica arroja el agua para después retroceder mientras otra bola de fuego dándole una apariencia cautivadora y hermosa.

 _Astrid….._

Los otros la seguían para continuar su trabajo, quería ir con ellos pero fui sujetado por Bocón.

-Hey, ¿Dónde crees que vas?-me cuestiono mientras me alzaba y me depositaba de nuevo en mi estación de trabajo, solo resople en disgusto.

-Por favor, quiero ir, debo dejar mi huella-le dije con firmeza, el solo rodo los ojos para luego poner una mirada seria.

-Tú ya has dejado muchas huellas, en los lugares equivocados-me dijo con rudeza mientras me golpeaba el pecho con su mano falsa que era ahora unas pinzas, solo hice una mueca.

-Mira, solo dos minutos, mato un dragón y toda mi vida cambiaria, hasta podría tener novia-le dije mi pensamiento, como si esto fuera suficiente como para convencer a mi maestro/amigo.

-Te pesan las hachas, no puedes con las espadas, menos un martillo, ni siquiera puedes lanzar con esto-termino con unas boleadoras en su mano que fueron agarradas por uno de los vikingos, corrió en dirección hacia la plaza, las hizo girar y las arrojo a un gronckle que estaba volando perezosamente encima, cayó con un ruido sordo.

-Lo sé, por eso esto se encargara de ello-le dije mientras me moví hacia donde estaba uno de mis inventos, era como una carretilla con un barril, era una mini balista, la palmee estando orgulloso de mi trabajo pero me olvide que esa cosa es muy sensible así que enseguida se armo y disparo, la bola salió con fuerza y choco con la cabeza de uno de tres vikingos esperando afuera, lo dejo fuera de combate, lo miraron los otros para luego mirarme a mi otra vez, ahora si estoy en problemas.

-Ves, a esto me refiero-me dijo con firmeza, debo calmarme o no lo convenceré.

-Fue-fue-fue solo un problema de calibración-maldita sea.

-Que no sabes…Hipo, si quieres un día salir a pelear con dragones debes cambiar todo…esto-termino confuso mientras remarcaba todo mi cuerpo, solo puse una cara confundida y molesta por ello.

-Acabas de señalarme completo-le dije con fastidio.

-Sí, eso es-me dijo satisfecho como si hubiera entendido el mensaje, levante un poco la ceja de mi ojo derecho, el hizo lo mismo, hay vamos de nuevo.

-Ohh-

-Ohh-

-Tu…tu vas a pagar por mantener toda esta…vikinges mía reprimida, mira que habrá consecuencias-le dije con lo mejor de mí, como si pudiera amenazarlo o intimidarlo, solo entrecerró los ojos nada convencido y hasta diría yo que aburrido.

-Me voy a arriesgar-dijo completamente aburrido, luego empezó a quitar su pinza para cambiarlo por una maza pero antes me arrojo una espada.

-Afila la espada. Ahora-dijo, fui a eso pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, pensando en todo.

 _Un día saldré, porque matar dragones lo es todo por aquí._

-En Berk-

Se muestra un grupo de dragones, los primeros son los de aspecto veloz, tienen alas en vez de brazos con patas largas y fuertes, una cabeza grande con la boca semejante a un pico con varios colmillos saliendo de la mandíbula inferior, tienen varios picos en sus cuerpos pero mucho más en la cola larga, como espinas. Fueron donde estaban ocultas las ovejas para tomarlas e irse.

 _Una cabeza de nadder haría que por lo menos me notaran._

Luego se paso donde los otros dragones mucho más pequeños pero mucho más fornidos y anchos, tienen una gran boca con los colmillos saliendo pero son más pequeños, sus patas son cortas a comparación de su gran cuerpo, su cola también es corta, de hecho es redonda como una bola de piedra o minerales, se estaban llevando los maderos donde estaban los peces.

 _Un gronckle, bastante duro, derrotarlo me garantizaría una novia._

Ahora se ve una casa, de un lado de la misma sale una larga cabeza, redonda y pequeña pero con un largo cuello con varias espinas o picos a lo largo y unos cuernos hasta la frente, estaba cabeza mira dentro de la casa para después escupir una gran nube de gas verdoso, arriba en el techo hay un agujero, sale de golpe otra cabeza idéntica a la primera, está en vez de gas arroja unas chispas que lo hacen explotar arrojando la casa a la nada con varios vikingos que tuvieron que correr para no morirse en la explosión.

 _Los cremallerus, exóticos, dos cabezas, el doble de estatus._

Se pasa donde está el Estoico, está en una plataforma de madera con una catapulta que es manejada por otros tres, les señala donde un nadder está tratando de tomar una oveja, ellos disparan para darle justo en el blanco, Estoico escucha como algo se mueve con fuerza por la madera y sube con prisa, ve hacia abajo y mira una gran forma ígnea, es un dragón que está literalmente encendido.

 _Y luego está la pesadilla monstruosa, tienen la mala costumbre de prenderle fuego a su cuerpo._

-Recarguen, yo me encargare de este- dijo para preparar su maza y darles varios golpes, luego de unos cuatro el dragón se cansa y la toma para arrojarla lejos, Estoico solo prepara sus puños y comienza a golpearlo con fuerza sin importarle nada si se lastima o no hasta que se escucha un largo silbido que corta a través de la noche deteniéndolos a todos ellos.

 _Pero el máximo trofeo es el dragón que nunca se ha visto, lo llamamos_

-FURIA NOCTURNA, AL SUELO-grito uno de los vikingos, inmediatamente todos se arrojaron al suelo buscando refugio del inminente ataque, un borrón negro cruzo el cielo tan rápido que apenas se vio en la oscuridad.

 _Ellos nunca roban comida, jamás se muestran, nunca fallan._

El borrón negro disparo un tiro morado brillante como energía o plasma que impacto de lleno en las catapultas destruyéndolas en un solo disparo. Tome mi arma y salí corriendo evitando a todos y prometía que vendría en un momento ignorando la orden de Bocón de quedarme en la fragua.

 _Por eso seré yo el primero en conseguirlo_

Termine al borde un precipicio y arme mi balista, mire hacia la noche, nada, busque desesperado y nada hasta que se escucho de nuevo, el aire siendo cortado y una catapulta explotando en pedazos, durante un segundo vi la forma del cuerpo que se perdía en la noche, ahí está. Dispare y el retroceso me arrojo hacia atrás, pero pude escuchar como las boleadoras impactaban de lleno en el arrojando en el bosque cercano, sonreí y me reí con alegría, lo había conseguido, lo que nadie logro, con esto tendré el respeto que tanto quiero pero como los dioses me odian una pesadilla estaba justo delante de mi además de haber destruido mi balista.

-Tú fuiste el único que vio eso-le dije con sarcasmo para salir corriendo por mi vida, otra vez.

Corrí hasta llegar donde la plaza y me oculte detrás de una de las grandes antorchas, la llamarada no se hizo esperar, logro cortar el mástil de la antorcha y arrojar el recipiente hacia abajo haciéndola rodar hasta caer por el barranco. Veo como la pesadilla quiere devorarme pero de golpe Estoico sale de la nada golpeándola llevándoselo lejos de mí, están frente a frente, mi padre se acomoda el casco y comienza la lucha, golpes en la cara, hocico, cuello, pero el definitivo fue en el mentón que lo hace gemir adolorido para luego irse volando.

Nos quedamos todos viendo como los dragones de nuevo toman al ganado para llevárselo Odín sabe dónde, ahora sus miradas caen en mi otra vez, aquí vamos de nuevo..

-Lo siento papa, pero le di a un furia nocturna-no logro convencerlo ya que me arrastro fuera de ahí, pero como soy un "vikingo" sigo siendo terco.

-No es como las otras veces, en verdad le di, ustedes estaban ocupados, le di, tenía un tiro libre, cayó cerca de Punta Cuervo, vamos a buscarlo-trato de explicarme pero el esta exasperado.

-Basta, ya basta, cada vez que sales solo se desata el desastre, el invierno se acerca, tengo todo un pueblo que alimentar-me dijo enojado y cansado de todo eso, trato de calmarlo con una broma pero parece que a la mayoría se molesta en esto ya que dije que necesitaban menos comida.

-Esto n oes un juego, no obedeces ni la más simples de las ordenes-me pregunta molesto y muy cansado.

-No puedo evitarlo, veo un dragón y solo pienso en matarlo, es lo que soy-le dije pero no se vio nada convencido por ello.

-Eres muchas cosas Hipo, pero no un cazador de dragones-me dijo al final como si fuera algo muy obvio, baje la mirada herido y molesto de todo esto.

-Ve que regrese a casa, debo limpiar su desastre-le dijo a Bocón, este se acerco para palmearme en la cabeza, tomamos camino hacia la casa mientras ignoraba las burlas de mis compañeros, en el camino trate de hacerle ver a Bocón que decía la verdad pero tampoco me creyó.

-El no entiende, no me escucha y cuando lo hace solo es para remarcarme mis errores-le dije.

-Eso viene de familia, no importa lo que tienes fuera sino lo que está adentro-lo mire exasperado y molesto.

-Gracias por recordármelo, el siempre tiene una mirada de decepción-le indique, luego tome algo de aire y trate de agravar mi voz.

- _Disculpe moza, le pide un niño con los brazos fuertes como robles, valor, bravura y agallas extra, no un pescado parlanchín-_ termine con una mirada dolorida, Bocón parece apiadarse de mí, eso es algo que no quiero.

-El punto es, deja de esforzarte en ser algo que no eres-trato de convencerme.

-Solo quiero ser uno de ustedes-le dije por lo bajo mientras cerraba la puerta. Pero esto no me detendrá, salí corriendo por la puerta de atrás para ir donde el bosque, debo hallar a ese dragón y demostrar de lo que estoy hecho.

-El Salón, con Estoico-

Estaban todos los adultos discutiendo un nuevo plan en contra de los dragones con Estoico a la cabeza.

-Debemos hallarlo, si hallamos el nido y lo destruimos los dragones no tendrán nada más que hacer sino irse de aquí, una búsqueda más, antes de que lleguen las heladas, ¿Quién está conmigo?-le pregunto a todos los presentes, nadie respondió o dieron excusas muy malas para no ir.

-Bueno quien no venga tendrá que cuidar a Hipo-de inmediato preguntas de cuando salen, que deben llevar y demás vinieron en oleadas, Estoico sonrió satisfecho por esto.

-Mucho mejor-los aldeanos estaban saliendo dejando solo a Estoico con Bocón.

-Empacare mis calcetines-dijo Bocón, su mano faltante estaba unida a un chop de madera con cerveza.

-No, debes quedarte y entrenar nuevos reclutas-le dijo Estoico, Bocón solo respondió que Hipo seria aquel que este calentando el acero, que forje las armas, con sarcasmo le dijo que estaría bien.

-Ahhh ¿Qué voy a hacer con él Bocón?-

Que se una a la formación-

-¿Hablas en serio? Lo mataran antes de que saques el primer dragón-le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ohh por favor, no lo sabes-

-el no es como yo Bocón, desde que empezó a gatear ha sido…diferente a todos, no es como los vikingos, tiene la atención de un gorrión y no obedece, lo llevo de pesca y se pone a cazar, a cazar trolls-dijo agotado por todo.

-Los trolls existen, se llevan los calcetines, pero solo los izquierdos, ¿Qué se creen?-replico Bocón.

-Cuando era niño-comenzó Estoico.

-Ahh ahí va-lo ignoro Bocón ya que perdió un diente falso para encontrarlo en su chop y acomodarlo con el mismo dándole golpes en su oca para ponerlo en su lugar.

-Mi padre me dijo que le diera un cabezazo a una roca, y lo hice ¿Sabes que me sucedió?-Le pregunto Estoico.

-¿Te dio un dolor de cabeza?-le pregunto aburrido.

-No, la roca se quebró en miles de pedazos, desde entonces supe de lo que un vikingo es capaz, puede derribar bosques, aplastar montañas, domar mares, supe en lo m convertiría, en lo que sería por el resto de mi vida, Hipo…Hipo no es eso-termino agitado y cansado ya que no sabía qué hacer con respecto a su hijo.

-NO puedes frenarlo Estoico, solo puedes prepararlo, se que no le tienes fe, no podrás protegerlo siempre, el volverá a salir, de hecho estoy seguro que está afuera en este momento-le dijo Bocón a su mejor amigo, Estoico solo estaba con la mirada grave y perdida, estaba pensando en las palabras de Bocón.

-Con Hipo-

(Hipo Pov)

Ahhh porque cuando tengo algo bueno se me escapa así nomas, los dioses en verdad me odian, muchos pierden un cuchillo o navaja en la tierra, pero no, soy yo quien no solo pierde un dragón, un dragón entero, un dragón entero de los más raros que hay, Ahhh, seguí caminado por el bosque buscando alguna pista que me indique donde seguir, tome mi cuaderno de notas y trace un mapa simple del lugar con varias cruces de lugares donde ya fui pero nada.

De molestia le di un golpe a una rama para que me golpeara de nuevo en medio de la cara, levante la vista un poco y veo un árbol completamente quebrado con un sedero de destrucción cerca, como si algo cayó del cielo. Me acerque para bajar por una pendiente y lo vi, ahí estaba derribado, una vez el más temido, ahora inconsciente y a mi merced, las cuerdas atadas por completo a su cuerpo y sujetando sus miembros con sus alas.

Me le acerque completamente radiante y feliz, aquí está mi boleto al respeto y la aceptación de mi tribu, ya no más Hipo el inútil, ahora tendré la aceptación de mi padre, no más miradas de desprecio ni decepción de mis compañeros.

Saque mi daga y me le acerco listo para darle el golpe final, escuche un gemido, veo su rostro alargado como una flecha y bajo, todo su cuerpo es largo y hecho para el vuelo de alta velocidad, las dos grandes alas que cubren al menos tres metros de envergadura desde la punta hasta donde termina en su espalda baja, varias aletas caudales en su larga cola para las maniobras. Dos protuberancias en sus cabezas como si fueran los oídos, dos pequeños cuernos redondeados en su cabeza, unos ojos de un verde viral me miran fijamente sin parpadear, su pupila esta alargada como la de un gato, su mirada lo decía todo, el miedo, la desconfianza, la aceptación de una muerte de la cual no puede burlar, aquí caerá, ya que cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza esperando, no trato de defenderse, no trato de gruñir o rugir como si estuviera exigiendo libertad o mi muerte, nada, solo deseaba morir en paz, eso me golpeo de lleno, yo hice esto, el no es como me lo hicieron ver, es listo, es sensible también, estuve equivocado todo este tiempo y este dragón me abrió los ojos.

Me senté en el suelo y baje la daga lejos de él, con cuidado puse mis manos en su cabeza, esto lo hizo ponerse duro ya que no se lo esperaba para nada, también estaba muy nervioso, sin pensarlo mucho lo acariciaba con cuidado como si pudiera lastimarlo más de lo que ya hice, le dije que lo liberaría además de pedirle perdón por todo esto, antes de levantarme para liberarle de su prisión baje mi cabeza y deposite un suave beso en su frente o hocico, el se vio muy sorprendido por esto, luego comencé a cortar las cuerdas que lo ataban y le impedían el movimiento, cuando se libero lo suficiente el salto sobre mi aprisionándome en su garra, acepte mi muerte peor al menos hice algo bueno antes de irme.

Espere los dientes o el zarpazo pero nada llego, sus ojos ya no eran ranura dos sino que ahora eran redondos, me miraba con cautela y trataba de algo, como si trata de entenderme, lo que le hice antes y ahora, sin darme cuenta me soltó y salió corriendo para tomar vuelo de nuevo pero se balanceaba de manera torpe y descuidada a comparación de la noche pasada.

No pude hacer nada sino quedarme ahí quieto.

n/a:hola, como están? Espero que bien, y que hayan encontrado de su agrado este prologo de mi nuevo trabajo.

Hace un par de días me vi esta película y ahora baje la siguiente para ver como sigue y cuando vi el final de la primera me llego una idea que quiero plasmar aquí.

Antes de seguir pondré claro un par de cosas así están avisados ya que este fic será algo diferente a los otros.

es un fic harem, no se asusten, Astrid es parte del mismo.

Desdentado es mujer aquí.

Hipo tendrá otro lazo con los dragones, uno mucho más "intenso".

Seguiré el canon hasta la segunda película (si sirve para mi idea).

Sino sigo el canon hasta la segunda cambiare varias cosas así que no me vengan con "esto así no paso o no tiene sentido o nada que ver a l canon".

Pondré otras civilizaciones, por ejemplo, los mongoles, roma, egipcios, etc, pero antes de mostrarlos voy a explicar cómo se meten en todo esto.

Muchos de los dragones conocidos aparecerán y pondré otros que son de un libro titulado El Maravilloso Mundo de los Dragones, por Máximo Morales.

Algunos dragones o Wyverns de la saga Monster Hunter aparecerán.

Esto es de SUMA IMPORTANCIA, los nombres, ya que hay tres traducciones, la latina(mía), la española y la inglesa, yo usare los nombres para el castellano pero ahora pondré una lista de nombres con sus respectivas traducciones pero para no poner todo de una iré poniéndolos al fin de cada cap cuando se vayan agregando más.

Hipo/Hiccup

Estoico el Vasto/ Stoick the rude

Patapez/Fishlegs

Patán/Snotlout

Brutacio Thorston/Tuffnut/Chusco Torton

Brutilda Thorston/Brusca Torton/Ruffnut

Bocón el Rudo/Gobber the Belch.

Eso es todo, cualquier duda no o pregunta, o si tienen un idea o quieren pedir algo no duden en decirlo, espero que les haya gustado, se despide Specterwolf.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 1: Forjando Lazos con el "Enemigo"

(Hipo Pov)

Desde lo sucedido en el bosque me he quedado pensando mucho en todo este asunto en el que me metí yo solo, por un lado creí que cuando más trataba de ser un vikingo podría tener la aceptación y el orgullo de mi padre, pero veo que estaba equivocado desde siempre, no soy un mata dragones, no puedo combatirlos, quiero entenderlos, saber de sus costumbres, de su carácter, de su alma, cuando tuve frente a mí al dragón más fiero, más peligroso y codiciado de toda Berk todo se había reducido a nada, vi su dolor y miseria, esa inseguridad y miedo grabado a fuego en esos ojos verdosos, aun cuando estoy aquí en mi habitación sé que me están mirando fijamente, analizándome, estudiándome detenidamente, no como presa o enemigo al que asesinar y devorar, sino como algo de interés.

Me levante de mi cama ya que no puedo dormir, me fui directamente a mi escritorio con mis notas y mi diario de planos e inventos por hacer, lo abrí en una de las paginas donde estaba, un boceto desde arriba de la furia nocturna, es como…como un gran gato negro alado al verlo detenidamente, todo su cuerpo está hecho para el vuelo, tome un lápiz con carbón en una de las puntas y comencé a dibujar algo para sacarme esos ojos verdes que me asaltaban desde ese día, han pasado tantas cosas, mi encuentro con la noche y la muerte misma, como mi padre me dijo que comenzaría la formación de dragón en dos días antes de marcharse en busca del nido, las palabras de que debo cambiar todo "esto" en cuanto a mi cuerpo o persona, prácticamente debo ser otro.

Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no soy un asesino, no puedo combatirlos, no soy…

Un vikingo, soy cualquier cosa menos un vikingo, un vikingo no deja escapar un dragón, no lo libera ni le abraza o acaricia pidiéndole perdón por lo que le hizo o intento hacer, no soy esto que tanto quieren…

A este paso, no sé qué hare, no puedo irme, me atraparían a menos que pueda volar..

-Eso es-me dije por lo bajo, ese dragón volaba como torpe o estaba limitado, en ese caso tiene una herida o falta algo, al ver su plano del cuerpo veo todo, su cuerpo, sus alas, sus aletas traseras superiores que están a ambos lados de la espalda baja y encima de la base de su cola, en la punta de la misma está una aleta más para girar y maniobrar en el cielo, eso es lo que falta, le falta un aleta, pero para poder volar con el dragón debo hacer que confié en mi, y que definitivamente no intente comerme o matarme antes de poder siquiera acércamele, pero como.

Bueno algo se me debe ocurrir, ellos solo vienen por comida, y de vez en cuando dejan heridos o muertos, pero casi siempre van por comida, ovejas, peces, en su mayoría peces, con algo de carne seca al sol, mientras mantienen a raya a los demás vikingos, el furia nocturna no toma nada, solo ataca y derriba todo lo que se interponga en su aliento de plasma, si esta derribado está completamente incapacitado de volar, y como dice Bocón un dragón derribado es un dragón muerto.

Debe estar hambriento, por primera vez estoy alegre de que soy un cero a la izquierda para la mayoría de aquí ya que puedo moverme tranquilamente hacia el bosque sin levantar las sospechas de nadie, solo tengo que estar medio día desde la mañana en la formación, luego puedo irme directamente a donde está el furia nocturna con comida, de esta forma tal vez de a poco me gane su confianza, no me mato y recuerdo que estaba muy sorprendido cuando lo abrace para disculparme por lo que hice.

Eso hare, me hare su amigo y si es necesario me iré de Berk, no tengo nada que me ate aquí de todas formas, tal vez Bocón pero no puedo seguir así, no más, ya no más.

-al día siguiente, La Arena-

Bueno aquí estoy, a punto de intentar convertirme en algo que no soy ni seré nunca, pero por culpa de mi padre que no escucha estoy condenado a esto, los demás se ven emocionados como si la posibilidad de morir aquí antes de afrontar la prueba delante de toda la aldea no fuera suficiente, a lo largo de la siguientes semanas seremos instruidos por Bocón en varios aspectos sobre como poder matar a un dragón, aprenderemos a conocer sus patrones, sus fortalezas y debilidades, como sobrevivir o al menos intentarlo, espero.

-A partir de aquí no hay vuelta atrás-dijo Astrid con una mirada seria y determinada mientras agarraba firmemente su hacha.

-Espero levarme quemaduras graves-dijo Brutacio con una sonrisa de loco demente pero muy contento, como si esto fuera nada más que un mero juego.

-Sí, yo quiero mordeduras, como en el brazo o mi hombro-le siguió su gemela Brutilda con la misma sonrisa, no por nada son conocidos como los gemelos problema o caos.

-Aquí ustedes aprenderán lo que todo vikingo sabe, como hacerle frente, combatir y matar dragones-fue la voz seria de Bocón que vino desde atrás nuestro, estaba cojeando hacia nosotros para pasar por cada una de las puertas, nos pusimos en fila mientras escuchábamos los nombres de cada dragón que estaba encerrado mientras que Patapez estaba dando información sobre cada uno como una enciclopedia viviente hasta que Bocón se harto y le hizo callar.

-Muy bien, podemos empezar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la traba que guardaba la primera cámara.

-E-e-e-e-espera, ¿No nos enseñaras nada de nada?-pregunto muy asustado Patán, no lo había visto así desde hace un largo tiempo.

-Soy un firme creyente de aprender sobre la marcha, hoy aprenderán a sobrevivir, si los quema se mueren-dijo divertido Bocón mientras dejaba salir un gronckle que al vernos voló más o menos alto para intentar derribarnos con una embestida; nos separamos y comenzamos a correr tratando de evitar sus ataques, desde zarpazos, e intentos de capturarnos con su boca.

-Rápido ¿Que es lo que necesitan primero?-nos cuestiono Bocón mientras no despegaba sus ojos del dragón volando en círculos alrededor de la arena mientras perseguía a los gemelos pero estos en vez de estar asustados se burlaban de él, en verdad aman el peligro.

-¿un medico?-le pregunte mientras soteña como podía un hacha de un solo filo bastante pesada para mí.

-¿un arma más grande?-pregunto altanero Patán mientras blandía su pequeña maza.

-¿Más sangre?-le pregunto Brutacio mientras chocaba con su hermana para comenzar a pelear entre ellos, otra vez.

-¿Rapidez +5?-pregunto completamente asustado Patapez.

-No, un escudo-dijo decidida Astrid cuya postura estaba semi agachada como para salir en un sprint en cualquier momento.

-Un escudo, es la pieza más importante, si deben elegir entre una espada y un escudo tomen el escudo-dijo Bocón en nuestra primera lección, cada uno de nosotros corrió por algún escudo, bueno, el termino seria intentarlo ya que si bien Patán junto a Patapez y Astrid pudieron tomar uno eso no duro mucho.

Patán intento cobrar en el gronckle pero este lo embistió hacia adelante mandándolo a volar un par de metros, Patapez se detuvo y estaba frente a frente, el dragón lo miro durante unos segundos antes de empezar a perseguirlo por toda la arena, Patapez en medio del miedo y la histeria corría de aquí para allá como pollo sin cabeza con los brazos en alto, en serio para su robusto cuerpo es bastante rápido cuando quiere.

Los gemelos por otro lado estaban peleando por quien toma un escudo, cosa que les valió un tiro del gronckle derribándolos.

-Brutacio, Brutilda están fuera-les indico Bocón.

-Los escudos no solo sirven para protegerlos, sirven para otra cosa, ruido hagan mucho ruido, confundan al dragón-nos ordeno Bocón y eso hicimos, con nuestras armas golpeábamos el centro de nuestros escudos, el golpe metálico resonaba en la arena y el dragón se veía desorientado, aprovechamos esto para rodearlo entre yo, Astrid, Patapez y patán; luego intentamos separarnos pero el dragón recupero sus sentidos.

-Todo dragón tiene un número determinado de tiros ¿Cuántos tiros tiene un gronckle?-nos cuestiono Bocón, todos estábamos huyendo del animal.

-Cinco-dijo Patán ya arriba luego de ese gran golpe pero de nuevo fue a terminar al suelo por no prestarle atención al dragón.

-No, Patán fuera-dijo Bocón, estaba sonriendo, todo esto debe serle muy divertido al bastardo.

-No, seis-dijo Patapez que detuvo su carrera pero al igual que Patán, no le prestó atención y el gronckle le disparo una bola de fuego a su escudo para volver a perseguirlo, Patapez como se esperaba soltó su arma para correr por su vida.

Por mi parte siendo el buen no mata dragones que soy me oculte detrás de un soporte de armas, aprovechando que soy pequeño y escuálido como una espina de pescado pude meterme con todo mi cuerpo y armas, pero al menos intente salir de costado, me veía como un estúpido cangrejo, la bola de fuego choco con la pared a solo centímetros de mi, volví a mi refugio.

-Hipo sal a pelear de una vez-me grito Bocón algo molesto. Bueno vamos a intentarlo, salí de mi nueva casa para ver a casi todo en el suelo, salvo a Astrid que miraba al dragón sin quitarle la vista de encima, preparada, trate de entablar una conversación.

-¿Parece que solo somos tú y yo?-le pregunte nervioso y algo divertido.

-No, solo tú-me dijo para correr hacia la izquierda, no vi el gronckle que preparo su disparo dándome a mi hacha haciendo que salga volando hasta clavarse en la pared de atrás con mi escudo rodando por el suelo, corrí por el pero como el miedo me estaba invadiendo no lo vi que estaba justo detrás de mí, el escudo salió del frente mío pero yo fui torpemente hasta la pared para terminar arrodillado en ella con un dragón furioso justo encima de mí, no sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco escuche la voz de Bocón gritando por mí, solo un pensamiento vino a mi mente, las escalas de su hocico, lo suave y cálida que son, tal vez es una idea suicida pero es lo mejor que tengo.

Con cuidado pero también algo de prisa puse mi mano derecha en su hocico, lo acaricie y susurre palabras calmantes tan suaves como pude, note que se tenso pero de a poco se relajo bajo mi toque, cerro su boca y casi se sienta hasta que un garfio se metió en su boca quitándolo de encima de mí, Bocón lo sujetaba con firmeza y el dragón se veía muy furioso por eso, más de lo que estaba antes, me dio lastima ver cómo era arrojado dentro de la jaula, lo escuche soltar gemido de dolor y miedo….

-Recuerden un dragón siempre-dijo Bocón para luego agacharse hasta verme a los ojos como si me estuviera dando un conocimiento de gran valor.

-Siempre ataca a matar-dijo para luego finalizar la primera clase, no estoy convencido, lo acabo de ver, de sentir en mi piel pero no, nadie me creerá sin una prueba solida.

(? Pov)

Estaba acostada sobre la hierba luego de otro intento fallido de volver a volar en medio de este nido temporal, anoche fue otra incursión para esa maldita bola de grasa tirana que nos ordena cada vez más y más, pero no entiende, cada vez es mucho más arriesgado, perdimos a varios de los nuestros pero eso no le importa, no, solo quiere comer, nada más, cada vez que su cara asquerosa me llega a mi cabeza solo quiero destruirla y verla arder en el Helheim ; anoche paso lo que jamás creí que me sucedería a mí, una miembro de la raza cuyo reino y dominio es la noche misma.

Fui derribada por uno de nuestros enemigos, si mi padre viera esto estaría furioso y de seguro seria echada de mi nido, como una basura, mi madre estaría tan asustada que sus escalas negras de seguro se tornarían blancas del miedo. Recuerdo cómo caía sujeta por esas cosas largas y pesadas que me sostenían mis alas, el suelo se hacía cada vez más cercano si muero al menos no tendré que obedecer más a esa bolsa de grasa, eso es lo único bueno de todo esto, ese era mi pensamiento antes de que todo se hizo negro.

El tiempo pasó y la conciencia se arrastra de nuevo conmigo, parece que no me morí, significa que aun sigo atada a esa vieja reptil buena para nada tirana, además de que estoy atrapada en alguna cosa de los piel rosa, estoy firmemente sujeta a la tierra y parece que no podre salir en un rato, forcejeo un poco pero no consigo nada, lo más probable es que maten los animales del bosque o tal vez ese mismo piel rosa que me derribo de mi lugar este de camino con más de lo suyos para matarme y usarme como trofeo junto a muchos de los míos.

Parece que me reuniré con mis padres antes de lo que pensaba, escucho como los pasos se acercan cada vez más, pero para mi sorpresa son muy ligeros y suaves, comparación de los demás pieles rosas grandes y robustos delante de mi esta una cría, pequeño, ligero y muy indefenso, no porta arma alguna, o es muy estúpido, valiente o simplemente suicida, lo escucho acercarse hasta que está justo en frente de mi, saca una de esas cosas que usan para lastimar y matar a los míos, el olor de esa cosa brillante lo reconozco entre todos los demás, gruñí un poco en amenaza pero no me hace caso, se queda delante de mí con su cosa lista para matarme, resignada acepte mi destino, cerré mis ojos y espere, espere, solo el silencio estaba presente.

Para mi sorpresa el joven piel rosa se derrumbo encima de mí pero no para atacar sino para confortarme, me acariciaba y decía algo en voz baja, no entiendo, no quiere mi muerte, ni llevarme como trofeo delante de los demás piel rosa, su olor y lenguaje es de miedo, ansiedad y preocupación sincera por mí, este piel rosa es raro, y sus patas son tan suaves y pequeñas, tan frágil y rompible, sería nada el matarlo, nada más que un mero bocado para mí o cualquier otro.

De golpe siento como mi prisión está siendo cada vez menos fuerte con mi cuerpo, me está liberando, debe estar loco o solo quiere morir, cuando estoy libre lo aprisione contra la roca con mis garras, lo mire a los ojos vi lo mismo que yo, alguien solitario, incomprendido, temeroso, asustado y resignado a aceptar la muerte…

No sé porque pero simplemente me fui de ahí hacia donde estoy en la actualidad, cada vez que cierro mis ojos puedo ver esos ojos tan verdes como las piedras brillantes, parecen los ojos del cielo de la noche, tan hermosos, me pregunto si lo volveré a ver y si sentiré de nuevo sus manos.

*Ping*

Un ruido de arriba me saco de mi ensoñación, me prepare para atacar y defenderme pero no pude, ahí arriba de mi nido, mirando fijamente estaba el mismo piel rosa, la mirada de ese verde ere inconfundible, estaba analizándome, grabándome a fuego en su mente, y como estuvo ahí un tiempo hasta que se marcho, sin darme cuenta mi postura había bajado de agresión a curiosidad, este es un piel rosa muy raro pero no me molesta mucho eso…

Me pregunto cuándo volverá, tal veas tenga algo interesante con él.

(Hipo Pov)

-esa misma noche, cuarto de Hipo-

De nuevo fui a buscar a ese dragón, si, una idea muy estúpida y simplemente suicida, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo en verdad. Solo quiero saber más, es una mentira todo lo que hemos estado creyendo desde hace siete generaciones cuando comenzamos la guerra con ellos, no solo son ellos un "problema", aunque me duela decirlo, tenemos las heladas cada año, nuestra comida debe ser almacenada con fervor, las demás tribus también, si bien no tenemos muchos aliados si tenemos enemigos, entre ellos los marginados, nuestros peores enemigos, ellos saquean y matan todo lo que este a su paso, las demás aldeas y pueblos se defienden y tienen alianzas pero otras cayeron bajo sus espadas, los dragones solo roban nuestra comida, y eso no puede seguir durante mucho tiempo, debemos hallar una solución a esto o terminaremos pagándolo caro.

Luego de la formación y lo de la cala donde estúpidamente delate mi posición al dragón al dejar caer mi lápiz nos vimos fijamente una vez más, tratando de ver en nuestras almas, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esos ojos, tan preciosos, tan feroces e indomables, tan salvajes…

Me recuerdan al azul del cielo de los de Astrid, la vikinga perfecta, la chica perfecta, dura, fría, hermosa, cautivadora, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora.

En mi regazo estaba el libro de los dragones luego de intentar convencer a Astrid de que lo leyera conmigo pero como era esperado fracase horriblemente, todas las notas sobre todos los dragones que hemos descubierto, batallado, cazado y asesinado desde hace mucho; todo es básicamente lo mismo, peligroso, tirar a matar, tendencias de asesinato, como te mata, como te devora, todos los dragones atacan a matar.

-No es nada más que una pura mentira, y lo voy a demostrar-me dije en un susurro, tenía una idea, pero era una muy loca y francamente muy estúpida a decir verdad, pero era lo mejor que tenía luego de la reacción del gronckle de hoy.

-Salto de tiempo, horas después, medianoche, La Arena-

(Hipo Pov)

Muy bien, aquí estoy, no tomo mucho llegar aquí, solo escapar de los centinelas que estaban haciendo guardia pero al ritmo que iban caerían dormidos en un rato, estoy parado en medio del a arena, completamente solo y aterrado si soy sincero, si sale bien podre demostrar mi punto de vista, sino simplemente me muero aquí y ahora; aquí va, mi idea es abrir la jaula del gronckle y calmarle lo suficiente como para que me deje acariciarlo, con eso veré que los dragones sienten, que no son maquinas asesinas, que estuvimos equivocados todo este tiempo.

-Bien Hipo, suerte y trata de no morir-me dije por lo bajo, tome con fuerza la palanca de la jaula del gronckle y con un ultima respiración la abrí con un ruido sordo; el interior estaba completamente oscuro y el dragón no había salido aun, pero enseguida escuche como unos pasos venían de ahí con sumo cuidado y precaución, con duda, y…

Miedo.

El gronckle salió de a poco mirando a todos lados confuso y nervioso, no me había notado, sino que buscaba algo que le indicara que estaba pasando, es bastante listo. Creo que es hora de presentarme.

-Hey chico-le dije con cuidado y suave para no asustarlo, cosa que no sucedió, inmediatamente se giro en mi dirección para verme fijamente y gruñir en furia, abrió su boca para ver como se estaba preparando el tiro pero este nunca llego, olio el aire a mi alrededor y se detuvo para verme no con los ojos estrechos de una fiera salvaje, sino como un animal domestico asustado, se acerco con pasos lentos y constantes, yo hice lo mismo pero cuando di dos pasos el retrocedió para gruñirme, no retrocedí, baje mi cabeza y extendí mi mano; me había entregado, escuche como se acercaba cada vez más hasta que un hocico con escalas duras y varias protuberancias como rocas o diminutos minerales adheridos a la misma se depositaba debajo de mi mano.

Levante mi cabeza con cuidado y vi dos grandes ojos amarillos mirándome fijamente, su iris no estaba rasgado ni enojado, estaba tranquilo, con lentitud moví mi mano en caricias ascendentes y descendentes; para mi sorpresa lo escuche ronronear fuertemente como un gato, sus gruñidos bajos de gusto asaltaron mis oídos se derrumbo en el suelo con un sonido estridente y fuerte mientras seguía disfrutando de mi toque.

-Es verdad, ustedes no son malvadas bestias que matan todo lo que se mueve ni destruyen todo porque si, son sensibles e inteligentes, estuvimos equivocados todo este tiempo, estamos luchando por algo tan absurdo-le dije con cuidado, me arrodille y bese su nariz, casi entre sus ojos con amor y suavidad, lo escuche gruñir suavemente y a gusto por el toque.

-Lo lamento por la estupidez de mi pueblo, en verdad lo siento chico-le dije pero cuando escucho la palabra chico gruño un poco enojado, con una teoría en mente.

-Lo siento, chica-le dije al oído con un deje de diversión, se vio mucho más calmada; ósea que este gronckle es mujer, y estaba ofendida por haberle confundido.

Así me quede con la dragona unas horas, aprendiendo, donde acariciar, reconocer un poco los gestos, gruñidos y gemidos que daba de vez en cuando, la alimente, jugué un poco con ella y estaba sumamente molesto o triste cuando la escuche gemir en dolor por tener que volver a la jaula a estar encerrada y sola.

-Escucha, cada noche volveré y te liberare, si te vas a hora te asesinaran sin pensarlo dos veces, por favor, solo era durante un tiempo, antes de darte cuenta serás completamente libe, lo prometo-e dije con suavidad mientras le acariciaba las alas, cosa que pareció gustarle mucho, me miro fijamente durante un rato hasta que se metió en la jaula, no esperaba que me hiciera caso, pero se lo agradezco, le di un beso en la cabeza antes de cerrar la jaula despidiéndome.

-Te veo en la noche Albóndiga, bueno ahora a volver a casa-me dije despacio y salí corriendo lo más silencioso que pude, una sonrisa estaba en mi cara y no se iría en un largo tiempo, ahora que lo pienso de donde salió el nombre de albóndiga, tal vez estuve pensando en Patapez o algo así aunque no quiero sonar malo ni ofensivo, no tengo nada en contra del chico, esto es raro.

Ahora debo dormir un rato y luego iré de nuevo con el furia nocturna a poner en práctica lo aprendido.

-Unas horas después, medio día, bosque-

Ahhh, no creí, que llevar, una cesta llena de pescado en medio del bosque sería agotador, pero todo sea por mi objetivo, mi mirada de seguro es oscura, y como no luego del gran percance y asunto en la clase con el Nadder mortífero.

Todo iba más o menos bien, la idea de esta clase era aprender a descubrir y explotar el punto ciego del dragón, cosa no muy sencilla cuando tienes varias paredes de madera levantadas para formar un maldito mini laberinto en toda la arena, con un dragón enojado que arroja espinas venenosas desde su cola con una velocidad de miedo, rápido en sus patas para darte caza en tierra y veloz en el aire, con buenos sentidos para poder encontrarte, sí, eso es sumamente genial dijo yo, Bocón en verdad nos debe querer muertos…

Estuvimos corriendo del nadder durante un buen rato, los gemelos estuvieron justo en su punto ciego que es el hocico, como parece tener una aguda visión pero no parece notar mucho aquellos objetos a su alrededor hasta que se mueven, por esta razón no noto que los gemelos estaban justo delante suyo hasta que comenzaron a pelear entre ellos otra vez, luego llego el turno de Patán al intentar lucirse con Astrid otra vez al lanzarle su masa al nadder cosa que ni siquiera se le acerco, el dragón se quedo mirando la masa durante unos segundos antes de disparar una bola de fuego más rápida que la del gronckle, ahí va mi primo con sus estúpidas ideas otra vez.

No quería preguntar cosas con respecto a mis dudas sobre los dragones en general a Bocón sin levantar sospechas, así que me quede callado, y antes de darme cuenta el nadder me estaba persiguiendo solo por no poder hacer una vuelta mortal en el suelo como Astrid o Patán, mierda, otra cosa en la que fallo por este cuerpo debilucho y de mondadiente que tengo.

Sin darme cuenta el nadder subió a los pilares de madera para comenzar a derribarlos hasta estar frente a mí..

Con Astrid encima y su hacha enterrada en mi escudo, cosa no muy agradable ya que el filo estaba casi tocando mi cuello, por la afile tanto me pregunto. Ella la saco de golpe con escudo y todo para romperlo en la cara del dragón el sonido estridente del mismo me hizo hacer una mueca en desgracia del nadder, este retrocedió adolorido y lo escuche gemir molesto y muy lastimado, Astrid se paso un poco, en verdad solo quería ir a consolarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, maldita sea estas costumbres de mierda y la terquedad de mi pueblo.

Pero no estaba terminado, no, ella se me acerco y me despotrico sobre que estaba jugando, que debía decidir un lugar en esta llamada "guerra", pues yo sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar, pero no se lo dije, no hace falta, cuando sea necesario me mostrare como es debido. Sin darme cuenta estoy justo en frente a la entrada de la cala, donde está descansando el dragón nocturno con apariencia de gato negro gigante.

Me metí y no lo halle, estuve mirando un rato buscando una señal sobre su presencia, el agujero por el que llegue es muy chico para él, solo puede salir de aquí volando, y como están las cosas no lo hará en un rato. La canasta con peces la deje afuera, tal vez piense que es un arma o algo así, sol traje conmigo un pez, si lo come y no me asesina entonces podre intentar algo, aunque sea pequeño. Camine dentro buscándolo, pero de golpe lo vi encima detrás de unas rocas apiladas en un costado de la cala, estaba acechándome como a una presa, bajo de un salto y se veía bastante molesta por alguna razón, casi furiosa, no sé qué es lo que estaba pasando, le ofrecí el pescado como un gesto de alianza y se acerco con cautela pero inmediatamente olfateo el aire hasta retroceder gruñendo mientras miraba no el pescado sino que estaba mirando con locura y odio mi cintura, donde estaba mi daga.

La tome con cuidado y la deje caer al suelo, la tome con mi pie para tirarla al lago, sus ojos dejaron de estar estrechados para volver a un iris redondo con el color de un verde acido suave, se acerco con cautela hasta abrir su boca, para mi sorpresa.

-Ehh no tienes dientes, juraría que-pero de golpe se mostraron toda una hilera de filosos colmillos, eran retractiles para arrancarme el pescado y casi mi brazo si no era rápido.

-Chimuelo-dije sin pensar, pero de nuevo antes de poder ponerme más o menos tranquilo con el dragón se me acerco peligrosamente, hasta quedar justo encima de mí, estaba asustándome en serio aquí.

Para mi sorpresa empezó a hacer sonidos de gorgoteos y como que quería vomitar, pero soltó la mitad del pescado que le había dado en mi regazo, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y se quedo mirándome, así estuvimos hasta que el con un rápido movimiento de su cabeza me indico el pez semi digerido, no volveré a hacer esto nunca, con una mueca de asco le di un mordico, creí que iba a devolver toda mi comida, el hizo un gesto de de tragar, ahhh, bueno, hagámoslo, me lo trague y en serio casi vomite, era sumamente asqueroso en verdad, pero tuve que sonreír para demostrarle que no era algo malo.

Pareció muy confundido por el gesto de la sonrisa, vi como su boca se articulaba de tal manera que trataba de sonreír también; estire mi mano con cuidado pero gruño para luego saltar/planear al otro lado de la cala, no me rendiré tan fácilmente, vi como quemaba la tierra con su aliento de plasma para descansar, me miro aburrido y algo molesto; se cubrió la cara con su cola mostrándome el porqué no vuela para nada, le falta una de las aletas de la cola, y es mi culpa, una ola de asco y auto odio me invadió pero me resigne, no lo dejaría así.

Trate de tocarlo pero pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones porque de golpe movió su cola y mostrarme de nuevo esos ojos verdes que miraban dentro de mi alma; salió de ahí sin más.

(Chimuelo Pov)

Que piel rosa más raro, no trata de atacarme en ningún momento, no intento dominarme ni someterme, nada, solo vino aquí con comida para mí, un lindo gesto pero no es suficiente, y para colmo viene con el olor de un comepiedras aquí, como si no me diera cuenta, yo, atrapada aquí por su culpa mientras que el está con una comepiedras, tch, sino fuera porque le necesito ya lo habría asesinado por haberme traicionado de esa forma, grrr. Si llego a encontrar a esa comepiedras escuchar algo de mí, nadie toma nada de mí sin consecuencias.

Me alimento y trato de tocarme pero no lo deje, no confió del todo en la piel rosa, además de que sigue confundiéndome, cree que soy un macho, por favor, que no ve que soy una hembra, ahh no creí que los pieles rosas sean tan tontos, ahora estoy recostada de cabeza en un árbol dormitando hasta que el sonido de algo chocando en la tierra me despierta, es la cría que parece estar haciéndole algo a la tierra, pieles rosas y sus rarezas.

Me le acerco sin cuidado ya que no parece tener malas intenciones, de momento; y para mi esta marcándola, dándole forma, mi forma, bueno, tal vez es su manera de disculparse por venir aquí con el olor de otra encima, esto me da una idea; me moví hacia una rama y la arranque para comenzar a hacer los mismos movimientos que el piel rosa, una vez terminado mi trabajo lo mire satisfecha.

El joven cría lo miraba sorprendido, de verdad soy la mejor en esto, pero de golpe lo piso, gruñí en molestia, con que esa es la forma de pagarme cuando lo perdone por su aventura, debería matarlo, pero de inmediato saco su pie, me calme, volvió a pisarlo, se está burlando de mí, lo pagara, pero de nuevo lo saco; es raro y frustrante tratar con este piel rosa, comenzó a caminar con cuidado de no tocar mi…sea lo que sea que hice hasta llegar en frente de mí.

De nuevo extendió su mano con la intención de tocarme, le gruñí molesta, no soy suya, ni lo seré, pero no retrocedió solo bajo su cabeza…

¿Acaso sabe que es lo que está haciendo conmigo? Este piel rosa…se me está entregando… ¿Tanto confía en mí? Dudosa me acerque de nuevo, cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por esa suavidad que es sus escalas, tan cálidas y suaves, tan seguras y protectoras, como las de un padre o un…

Compañero, un soulmate…

Este piel rosa es muy raro, demasiado pero me empieza a gustar….

n/a: hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, puedo ver que tal vez este algo confundidos con la actitud de Chimuelo, pero es mi punto de vista, siempre vi a los dragones como criaturas orgullosas, llenas de poder, autoridad, por esta razón son muy posesivos con aquello que consideran suyo, por esta razón Chimuelo es así, ojo, no quiere decir que este enamorada de Hipo, eso será para más adelante, y espero que les haya gustado el trato de Hipo con Albóndiga, esto es a lo que me refiero que Hipo estará mucho más con los dragones, ya que seamos sinceros, como hizo para calmarlos tan rápido y hacer que les diera su confianza no solo a él sino que a los demás, le tomo al menos varios días para hacerlo con Chimuelo, este es solo una idea mía, los dragones de los jinetes verán a Hipo de una forma más…

Soñadora o encantadora para la muy molestia de Chimuelo ya que no quiere que nadie le quite a su félagi(es la palabra en islandés para compañero, ya que según lo que investigue el nórdico antiguo es una lengua muerta, y algunos de los idiomas actuales que derivan del mismo es el alemán, el germano, el islandés y otros que no me acuerdo, por esta razón de vez en cuando pondré conceptos que sean en estos tres idiomas, no se preocupen, también pondré su traducción.

Dejen un rewiem si quieren y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente cap, se despide Specterwolf.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3: La libertad, El Reino de los Cielos

(Hipo Pov)

Muy bien, he descubierto nuevas cosas sobre los dragones, en especial de la clase Gronckle y la furia nocturna, gracias a mis incursiones tanto por la mañana como por la noche, veo que el dragón ébano es muy reservado, mañero cuando quiere, solitario y hasta agresivo con casos específicos, además de que goza de dormir al sol, es prácticamente un gato gigante con garras que puede despedazarte, aliento para achicharrarte y colmillos para devorarte, después de todo eso es algo lindo. Por otro lado el Gronckle es lo opuesto, muy cariñosa, quiere mimos seguidos en especial en el hocico o detrás de las orejas, le gusta estar recostada con su cabeza en mi regazo mientras la acaricio despacio y de manera constante, por ahora eso es todo además de que debo seguir guardando las apariencias junto con la construcción de algo que pueda devolverle el vuelo a Chimuelo; en este momento estoy en la forja de Bocón, atrás en el cuarto que fue hecho para mí en mi séptimo cumpleaños, lo he usado como un taller donde guardar mis planos, diseños, ideas y demás junto a algunos materiales en caso de ser necesarios.

Tome un lápiz de carbón junto a mi diario de inventos, tengo cuatro diarios, uno personal, uno donde escribo mis ideas y planos como teorías, otro donde los dibujo y les doy forma, mientras que el ultimo es algo raro, inclusive para mí; ahí es donde plasmo las cosas que más deseo construir pero parecen ser imposibles, aun recuerdo ese tipo de espada bañada en llamas, el solo imaginarla es algo mágico para mí, tal vez un día la veré y sostendré en mis manos, hasta tengo su nombre y todo, _Inferno_ jejeje, de solo pensarlo me da cosquillas en el estomago.

-Bueno, debo aprovechar este tiempo que mi padre no está, porque cuando regrese de seguro será mucho más difícil el poder trabajar a mis anchas-me dije por lo bajo y en miedo, si mi padre llega a saber qué es lo que hago desde que comenzó la formación de seguro a mi me expulsa mientras me obliga a ver como matan a esos ladrones delante de mi sin poder hacer nada o peor, me obliga a mí el matarlos; sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debo concentrarme, no andar espaciando. Empecé a dibujar planos simples, bosquejos que se borran así nada más mientras la imagen de la creación final me invadía de a poco, se que Chimuelo necesita su cola entera, ambas partes sirven para manejar el aire de tal manera que pueda guiarse arriba en el cielo, con la capacidad para girar donde desea ir, como el timón de una nave…

Pero primero debo crear el cuerpo base, el molde, desde ahí podre configurar lo más avanzado, un paso a la vez, como me decía Bocón; el acero debe ser moldeado con cada golpe del martillo en el yunque, el fuego debe estar perfecto, el agua lista para enfriarlo, debe ser forjado y reformado las veces que sea necesario para quedar en optimas condiciones, en otras palabras es ensayo y error, algo simple pero que sea funcional para este caso.

Mire mi obra luego de una hora de trabajo, el papel era maleable separado en segmentos por cables de cobre apenas trabajados, bastante frágiles pero muy maleables, amarrado a un cinturón de cuero de yak con una hebilla y un juego de seguridad simple pero funcional, no lo suficientemente preciso para moldearse a las corrientes fuertes o imprecisas, apenas creo que servirá para elevarse y a lo sumo seguir planeando un par de metros hacia delante, si llega a girar lo más probable es que caiga de nuevo de forma abrupta y termine lastimándose peor, cosa que no quiero. Ahora lo simple esta hecho, lo difícil es como ponérsela; me pregunto si le gusta alguna clase de pescado en especial, tal vez deba ir en un viaje de pesca un poco más temprano de lo usual.

Como era tarde me quede a dormir ahí, no es que importe mucho, ya que en la casa solo estoy yo de momento, además no puedo dormir mucho porque debo ir a pescar ya que si llego al mulle a comprar un gran dote de varios peces de seguro estarán dudosos, ojo, los vikingos no son los más ahhh "despiertos" pero algo tan simple si llamara su atención, pero volviendo al tema un poco de todo estará bien, bacalao, salmón, atún, si tengo suerte tal vez coja un dorado aunque esos son muy duros de atrapar, anguila vendría bien entre tantas cosas más o menos iguales..

-salto de tiempo, La Cala, 10:30 AM, una hora y media antes de la formación-

(Hipo Pov)

Bien, se puede lograr, espero que en verdad goce el pescado porque fue duro el atraparlo todo y un poco más el traerlo aquí, deje caer la cesta llena de pescado mientras a mis pies y detrás de mi estaba mi prototipo de ala protésica para Chimuelo, lo vi encima de una roca descansando bastante cómodo hasta que sintió el olor a comida cerca, abrió esos ojos dejándome ver el tono verde acido de nuevo, el iris estrechándose como una cuchilla delgada mientras escaneaba todo a su alrededor, cuando me vio se quedo tranquilo, como si recordara lo del otro día; cuando sentí sus escalas en verdad no sé cómo describir pero era como un tirón, como que estaba unido de alguna manera a este dragón, que por una vez alguien confiaba en mí ni me despreciaba, que me necesitaba como yo le necesito, era, simplemente increíble.

-Hola de nuevo, mira, te traje algo que de seguro vas a disfrutar, tenemos mucho para elegir, atún, lleno de grasa, rico bacalao escocés, salmón, delicioso y suave para saborear, rica anguila ahumada-pero parece que algo desencadeno ese estado de euforia u odio, Chimuelo se encorvo con la espalda arqueada hacia arriba en un intento de mostrar las escamas que suben como picos, las garras adentradas a la tierra, las alas unidas lo más posible a su cuerpo, la cola silbando con golpes fuertes, de su boca broto un fiero silbido de odio puro, yo por mi parte, no sabía si reírme de esto porque era en verdad como un gato, solo le falta el cascabel y listo, pero mejor no lo provoco o de seguro seré yo el almuerzo.

-Algo te molesta, puedo verlo, es esto-le dije mientras movía la anguila cerca suyo, retrocedió para silbar aun más fuerte mientras su boca brillaba un poco, listo para arrojar plasma encima de mí, no quiero eso, Odín no seas tan malo conmigo, una bien, por favor.

-Está bien, está bien, no hagamos locuras, de acuerdo, mira, solo la vamos a tirar por ahí así-le dije con cuidado mientras a la angula la balanceaba hacia un costado para luego tirarla en el lago, logrando calmar de sobremanera a Chimuelo, que volvió a su yo curioso, tranquilo y enigmáticamente bello.

-Aquí entre nos, a mí tampoco me gusta la anguila, es muy grr no tengo palabras para describirla-le decía como si pudiera entenderme un dragón, de seguro estar tanto tiempo sin mucho contacto entre los míos sin contar los insultos, las bromas pesadas y salvo una que otra palabra amable de Bocón era algo casi obvio que iba a intentar entablar una conversación con un animal de una especie completamente diferente a la mía, ¿Odín porque me odias tanto?¿Qué hice para molestarte a este extremo?

-Bueno, todos contentos, tu sigue disfrutando el almuerzo mientras yo estaré aquí atrás sin molestarte, solo no me prestes atención-le dije con cuidado mientras me movía suavemente para quedar atrás de Chimuelo, específicamente cerca de su cola que estaba moviéndose con movimientos vagos de un lado a otro, me arrodille para quedar justo cerca pero la movió hacia la izquierda alejándola de mi invento; me le acerco pero otra vez la mueve, así que me senté sobre ella pero como soy una maldita espina de pescado casi me tira al demonio, tuve que poner todo mi peso, al menos esta bien distraído con la cabeza dentro de la cesta de peces, parece que en verdad tenía hambre.

Al menos podre trabar en lo mío, me quede de espaldas al dragón y con cuidado puse la aleta protésica en el lugar faltante para ajustarla y una vez lista el abrirla, quedando a la par con la que es completamente negra, no estaba perfecto pero algo es algo, un primer paso en ayudarlo para volver al lugar que pertenece.

-No es mi mejor trabajo pero quedo bien ¿Tu que creeeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-como estaba distraído no note como Chimuelo estiro sus alas preparándose para tomar vuelo hasta el momento en que la tierra se alejaba más y más de mi, se elevo con fuertes azotes de sus alas de arriba abajo, vi como nos íbamos alejando pero de un momento a otro la aleta falsa se guardo a sí misma, esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio en medio vuelo y nos estábamos acercando peligrosamente al suelo, reaccione abruptamente y la abrí de nuevo logrando evitarnos el estrellarnos al suelo y convertirnos en una tortilla negra con salsa roja, bromas a un lado una vez arriba otra vez por pura emoción y estupidez que hice, gire de forma bruta la "cola" a la izquierda, como Chimuelo no estaba listo porque estábamos volando hacia delante el giro abrupto hizo que nos fuéramos de cara al lago, terminando así esta experiencia sumamente excitante, nos separamos en la caída pero no me interesaba, lo había conseguido.

-JAJAJAJAJA SI, LO CONSEGUÍ, JAJAJAJA-grite de alegría pura mientras salía de las aguas heladas con las ropas completamente empapada pero no me importaba, no me importo que Chimuelo me daba una mirada agria y enojada. Lo logre.

Había volado con un dragón, mi enemigo jurado, mi Nemesis, ahora de seguro el confiara un poco más en mi, debo esforzarme solo para poder ayudarlo con esto, el modelo es pobre y carece de muchos puntos, así como debo crear cosas nuevas, para poder volar el me necesita ya que no creo que pueda manejar su nueva cola sin ayuda, necesita de un jinete, y este jinete necesita unas buenas horas en su taller para crear tanto una versión mejor como una silla, la necesito más que nada por protección, de seguro entenderá eso, espero al menos.

-Muy bien, ahora debo irme, descuida, volveré, traeré más pescado, sin anguila, ahh, también un par de cosas, pero no te preocupes, de seguro volverás a volar, tenlo asegurado, adiós Chimuelo-le dije a toda prisa, en mi carrera hacia la arena donde seguirá la formación no me di cuenta de mis acciones, me le había acercado a Chimuelo que estaba sacudiéndose el agua para depositarle un suave beso en las escalas de la cabeza como despedida, este gesto lo tengo desde la noche anterior, al parecer a Albóndiga le gusta mucho ser besada, cosa que sin darme cuenta lo hice con Chimuelo hasta estar corriendo sin aire sumamente emocionado por mis logros de este día, pero sinceramente espero que no lo haya tomado como algo malo u ofensivo…

(Chimuelo Pov)

Ese piel rosa de seguro es algo raro, primero me derriba, me quita lo que pertenece a mí como a todos mis hermanos, me priva de algo que amo y que me libera de esa pila de grasa, ahora viene, me ayuda alimentándome y tratándome de devolverme el vuelo, ese don dado a nosotros por Draco hace miles de lunas; no solo eso sino que hace algo parecido a que los compañeros hacen unos a los otros cuando deben separarse por un tiempo y cuando se reúnen otra vez, ese gesto tan raro, sus escamas son tan suaves en esa parte, tan cálidas, y algo mojadas o húmedas, me pregunto si lo hacen unos a otros o con sus compañeros o si él me quiere como compañera…

-salto de lugar/tiempo, La Arena, Formación, 11:30 AM-

(Hipo Pov)

Si es oficial, si algo me sale más o menos bien el resto debe ser mucho peor, porque hoy Bocón quiere tratar uno de los dragones más molestos, porque debía ser hoy que tratáramos con el cremallerus, el de verdad nos quiere muertos, será por esa vez que queme su fragua, que destruí sus manos extras o cuando use como trapo sus calzoncillos, juro que era un trapo todo andrajoso, tenía agujeros, pensé que era uno de los muchos trapos y estaba encima de un yunque, eso grita trapo, no ropa interior Bocón.

-El cremallerus es muy engañoso, no deben bajar su guardia en ningún momento, una cabeza escupe gas, la otra lo enciende, cuanto más gas expulse el dragón más fuerte será el radio de la explosión, bajo ningún momento deben dejarlo llenar un espacio cerrado con su gas ya que es inmune a su propia explosión por los duras que son sus escamas que aguantan este tipo de daño y metralla-decía Bocón impartiendo su conocimiento a nosotros mientras caminaba descuidadamente entre todo el gas.

Ahora estoy en medio de una enorme niebla verde opaca que no me deja ver bien con mi espalda pegada a la de Patapez, el esta temblando como hoja mientras no deja de decir información una vez más sobre este dragón.

-Segrega jugo para pre digestión, garras afiladas como navajas, dos series de colmillos listos para desgarrarte, coraza externa resistente, además-no podía más, esa información esta asustándome un poco pero también me esta molestando porque no puedo pensar bien maldición.

-Quieres callarte de una vez, guarda silencio-le dije con molestia, el se vio algo temerosos además de encogerse un poco, en verdad me dio lastima, no quería asustarlo así ni mucho menos ponerlo mal, es solo que no podemos darnos el lujo de hablar despreocupadamente ahora.

-Lo siento Patapez, no era mi intención el asustarte, pero debemos guardar silencio-trate de hacerle entrar en razón mientras le daba una diminuta sonrisa.

-Sí, yo también lo siento Hip-me dijo algo alegre, en todos estos años Patapez es lo más cercano a un amigo que pude tener en todo Berk, claro Bocón es alguien con puedo hablar y reírme pero es más mi mentor que mi amigo.

-Brutacio fuera, Patán fuera-fue la voz de Bocón que resonó junto a un pequeño rugido del dragón de dos cabezas mientras veía como la niebla se iba disipando un poco para dejarme ver varios cuerpos juntos, dos eran Brutilda y Astrid sin sus cubos de agua que había que usar para apagar una de las cabezas del dragón, en el suelo estaba Patán con un enorme chichón en la frente producto de un fuerte golpe.

-Bueno parece que somos tu y yo Patapez-le dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que no vino muy bien porque sentí dos pares de ojos mirándome, vi detrás nuestro y ahí estaba el dragón, el gran cremallerus de dos cabezas con escalas de un verde manzana brillante con algunas manchas de rojo y amarillo en la parte de la cabeza y cuello con unos cuernos en la frente con picos que recorren todo el cuello y espalda hasta la cola de un color negro.

-Esto se va a poner feo-me dije por lo bajo mientras veía como Patapez mojaba la cabeza equivocada, eso molesto mucho la cremallerus ya que la otra cabeza, la que escupe gas lo mojo con una fuerte ráfaga de gas explosivo haciendo que levantara las manos y salga corriendo otra vez.

-Rápido Hipo, hazlo-escuche como Bocón grita con fuerza para hacerme entrar en razón, levante el cubo con fuerza y tire el agua hacia la cabeza del gas, vi como el agua se movió en un arco a apenas nada de su objetivo, estaba sonriendo pero de golpe el agua cae por la gravedad hacia la tierra mientras las dos cabezas lo miran como si fuera algo interesante para luego verme fijamente.

-Ahhh vamos ¿Enserio?-les dije con desgano, el cremallerus estaba avanzando hacia mí, retrocedí sonriendo, vine preparado, no sabrás que fue lo que golpeo. El estaba por morderme mientras escuchaba como Bocón gritaba por mí, pero de golpe el cremallerus abrió los dos pares de ojos de tal manera que su cara se contorsiono en una mueca de impresión y segundos más tarde de repulsión o miedo, vio mi arma secreta, la anguila que Chimuelo silbo de tal manera era efectiva en los dragones, al menos en este y no es cosa solo de los furia nocturna.

-Atrás, no me obligues a usarlo porque lo hare-le decía de manera amenazante mientras me acercaba más y más al dragón, este rehuía de nuevo hasta terminar dentro de su propia jaula, como premio pensé en arrojarle la anguila pero eso sería muy malo, como Patán cuando me molesta o las bromas de los gemelos, solo se la mostré para darle una sonrisa de "maldad"; pareció entender el mensaje ya que se acostó como un cachorro manso y cerré la jaula con el seguro y guardado.

Pero mi momento de triunfo fue corto porque me olvide de todos los demás presentes, más algunos aldeanos que estaban viendo cómo iba el entrenamiento, baje un poco la mirada y trate de irme de ahí con pasos cortos y frecuentes mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido tratando de crear una coartada lo suficientemente creíble como para que me dejaran ir sin decir mucho de mis asuntos.

-Eso es todo no, bueno, yo, ehh tengo que irme, hay muchas armas que tratar así como otros asuntos que debo cuidar, sí, eso, adiosito-dije con rapidez mientras me iba corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás. Pero sentí una mirada ardiente que me seguía hasta que desaparecí haciéndome temblar por los escalofríos que surcaban mi espalda.

Una vez las cosas se calmaron pero no puedo volver a la cala, al menos no hasta la tarde ya que los aldeanos están propagando el rumor de que fui bendecido o algo por el estilo por la forma en que sometí al cremallerus cuando solo le di algo que en verdad les disgusta a los dragones, ahora me pregunto porque la anguila en verdad les ocasiona ese odio/asco. Pero no tengo tiempo para eso, llegue a mi casa y me puse a trabajar en el siguiente modelo de la aleta protésica para Chimuelo, esta vez cree un cuerpo mucho más maleable de un cuero más resistente junto a cables de acero templado, más duros y lo más livianos para que el peso extra no fuera un inconveniente para el dragón negro, le había forjado un aro en el extremo de la cola por donde pase una larga cuerda, esta era la prueba, era algo muy sencillo, veamos cuanto puedo manejar; aprovechare esto para tomar una ligera siesta ya que la noche también la tendré ocupada.

-Salto de tiempo, la cala, 16:45 PM-

(Chimuelo Pov)

Otro día aburrido donde estoy aquí atrapada como un esclavo, al menos no tengo que escuchar como la ballena grita ordenando por más comida o viendo como un joven hermano o hermana de nido es devorado vivo, aquí si bien no puedo moverme a mis anchas al menos esta el piel rosa ese raro; pero demuestra ser confiable, de momento, no debo bajar mi guardia, no tengo ningún deseo de dormirme una noche para despertar en una jaula o con la cabeza pegada en la pared como un trofeo o lo que sean que hacen los suyos con los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros, hoy el vino con una deliciosa comida para mi, un bonito gesto de manada que aprecio.

Pero lo mejor fue cuando sentí algo en mi cola, las esperanzas de quedar agarrada a la tierra para siempre por el resto de mis días simplemente era suficiente para darme pesadillas peores que ella, pero ahora es como si me volviera a crecer, como si esa herida nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar, el gran Draco debió escuchar mis oraciones, sin pensarlo me preparare como cuando era una cría, cuando me eleve al reino que pertenezco junto a todos los míos una vez más, el majestuoso cielo estaba tan cerca de mí, puedo sentirlo ya en mi interior, como mi alma ruge por ello, lo necesito como respirar. Batí mis alas para adentrarme al lugar donde siempre tuve que estar, pero note como no podía moverme a mi deseo, era solo una ilusión, comencé a caer, estaba cerca de tocar el suelo cuando escuche como algo corto el aire de un golpe firme, sin darme cuenta me estabilizaba para planear de nuevo, mire detrás y lo vi, el piel rosa estaba en mi cola, manejando algo que de seguro es suyo.

Así que para eso se iba todos los días, iba a encontrar una forma de ayudarme, todo este tiempo; mientras era desconfiada y molesta con él, solo se preocupaba por mí sin pedir nada, no quiere mi piel, ni mis garras, colmillos o cabeza, maldita sea, ni siquiera desea un favor o que someta a su persona, nada, puro desinterés por una recompensa, solo ayudarme, le debo mucho a este piel rosa y me asegurare de pagarle como es debido a su debido tiempo, primero debo salir de aquí con él.

Veo como el atardecer se va ocultando para dar paso a la noche, me recuesto sobre el manto verde como una cama improvisada, levante mi cabeza para ver directamente a las estrellas, me pregunto si por ahí estará el danzante lunar, ese gran dragón que mi madre me contaba era tan majestuoso y casi eterno, una leyenda entre los nuestros, cerré los ojos dejándome abrazar por la suave brisa nocturna; pronto, muy pronto volveré a volar por la noche una vez más, lugar donde soy reina, tal vez junto al piel rosa que tiene mi gratitud eterna.

-Buenas noches mi piel rosa-me dije por lo bajo mientras descansaba profundamente, el vuelo volvía en mi mente, ohh como anhelo volver ahí otra vez, apúrate mi piel rosa, concédeme ese egoísta deseo y serás recompensado, te lo aseguro.

-Salto de lugar, La Arena, 22:00 PM-

(Hipo Pov)

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, tengo un gran barril de pescado cerca ya que de seguro no comió hasta ahora o directamente no le dieron nada, primero liberare a Albóndiga y jugare un rato con ella, luego viene lo difícil, pero un paso a la vez, que hoy pase por mucho.

-Bien Albóndiga, sal-le dije con alegría mientras habría su jaula, el dragón salió contento agitando su cola cual perro junto a las alas, me reí mientras me acercaba para acariciarle el lado de la cabeza, luego pase a acariciarle las orejas, le encantaba por como movía la pata trasera.

-¿Quién es un buena chica mientras no estaba? ¿Quién es?-le preguntaba jugando, ella se movió para estampar su cara en mi vientre, inmediatamente comenzó a ronronear de gusto.

-Eres una muy buena niña, apuesto que debes tener hambre-le dije suavemente, ella se veía muy contenta por eso, bueno, los Gronckles pueden comer tanto carne como minerales, así que hice algo especial para ella, tome los bacalaos con algunos salmones y los abrí, deposite dentro varias piedras de diversos tamaños, creo que lo va a gozar mucho.

-Disfrútalo Albóndiga-le dije mientras depositaba el gran cuenco con los peces rellenos cerca de ella, sin perder tiempo comenzó a comer con avidez, parece que si tenía algo de hambre.

-Bien ahora sigues tu-me dije por lo bajo cuando me encontré justo en frente de la jaula del nadder, este dragón en verdad es muy errr intranquilo, es como un gran cazador pero puede ponerse nervioso muy fácilmente por todo lo que vi hasta ahora y aunque este nervioso no dudara en cazarte ya sea por aire o por tierra, cosa que no quiero, abrí la jaula e hice lo mismo que con Albóndiga, desaparecí para que no me viera y luego mostrarme de a poco con el dragón, el nadder salió con sumo cuidado, mirando todo a su alrededor, se vio muy confundido cuando vio a Albóndiga comer tranquila en un lado de la arena; camino hasta ella con pasos intranquilos, creo que es momento de mostrarme.

-*tos* *tos*-es lo único que se me ocurre para llamar su atención sin necesidad de que enloquezca. Al menos tengo su atención, el nadder se detuvo y alzo la cola con las espinas salidas listas para arrojarlas, me vio, sus ojos se estrecharon y gruño en enojo pero no odio, era miedo, tanto tiempo aquí de seguro los doblego quitando ese deseo de combatir por el de sobrevivir, en todas las incursiones veo que ellos nunca atacan primero, solo se defienden y lo hacen con todo lo que tienen, debo ser mucho más cuidadoso que con Albóndiga o podría pagarlo muy caro.

-Está bien, no te hare nada, no quiero lastimarte-le dije con cuidado y suavidad a la vez que me le acercaba, el nadder estaba caminando alrededor mío al menos unos dos metros mientras olía el aire en busca de otros humanos o armas, tal vez trampas, al ver que no había nadie se relajo un poco, aunque nunca bajo su guardia, me dio una mirada penetrante, esos ojos amarillos enfermizos como una bestia herida, lista para arrojarse sobre ti para devorarte, tranquilo Hipo, tranquilo.

-No voy a lastimarte, te lo juro-le dije por lo bajo, esta vez no solo extendí mi mano sino que me senté en el suelo esperando, el nadder se vio confundido en intrigado por esto, la curiosidad pudo más así que se me acerco con la cola baja pero aun con las púas afuera, sus ojos dejaron de estar estrechados, era ahora un animal curioso e intrigado por algo nuevo, esto marcha bien, sonreí, de a poco su gran hocico se apoyo en mi mano y lo escuche respirar con fuerza, estaba grabando mi olor, me estaba analizando con dedicación ya que me olía por todos loados, primero fue mi mano, luego mi brazo hasta mi cabeza y parte de mi pecho.

Por último me miro de nuevo a los ojos fijamente sin moverse, note como su postura era ahora algo tranquila y hasta mansa. De golpe siento una lengua larga y ligera chocar contra mi cara que va desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, me reía a carcajadas pero no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió recorre toda mi espalda…. ¿Acaso el dragón esta sonriéndome?

-Buena chica, buena chica...mmm ¿Eres una chica no?-le pregunte mientras dejaba de acariciarla, el dragón gruño por lo bajo mientras su cola se movía contra mi cintura agarrándose a ella, como si no quisiera dejarme ir por el momento.

-Tomare eso como un si entonces, linda señorita-le dije con lo mejor que pude al intentar ser coqueto, cosa que pareció ser muy bien recibida por el fuerte gruñido de aceptación seguido de un largo ronroneo, todo mientras su cola subía y bajaba sin dejar de estar atada a mi cintura, al menos guardo sus púas, de otra forma esto sería muy doloroso en verdad.

-Una señorita tan linda como tu necesita un nombre….veamos-le dije despacio mientras seguía acariciándola, ahora pase del mentón al costado de su boca, debajo de sus colmillos, parece gustarle por el cambio en sus ronroneos.

-Eres como un vendaval, poderosa, fuerte, intimidante y majestuosa, similar a una brava tormenta donde danzan las valkirias al son de los truenos..Si eso se oye muy bien..Tormenta-le dije al fin, parece gustarle ya que se acostó al lado mío mientras depositaba su cabeza en mi regazo, ahora su cola paso de mi cintura a mi brazo derecho que es el que esta acariciándola.

-Eres muy linda Tormenta-le dije; algo nuevo sobre los nadders, son muy vanidosos y parecen tener un gran aprecio por su apariencia, más si son adulados por los demás en alguna manera, de seguro no me entiende pero tal vez si entiende las emociones detrás de las palabras en la jerga vikinga, o eso quiero creer.

-*Silbido* * silbido*-escuche como algo silba en enojo cerca nuestro, Tormenta mueve la cabeza mientras se abraza más a mí, en verdad me está protegiendo, me siento muy feliz, un paso más cerca de demostrar que todo este tiempo estuvimos equivocados; veo como Tormenta se puso a gruñir por lo bajo a Albóndiga de manera muy amenazante mientras esta silbaba y agacho su cuerpo en una posición de combate lista, esto debe parar o terminara muy mal, nadie debe saber que estuve aquí, nadie en lo absoluto.

-Haber niñas, calma, no queremos sacarnos los ojos unos a otros, calma-mis palabras salen suaves y parecen hacerlas entrar en algo de razón pero es más como un acuerdo tácito, aun siguen mirándose fijamente una a la otra y más cuando Albóndiga se apoyo en mi costado libre, cosa que parece no gustarle mucho a Tormenta por como gruñe y por como su cola prácticamente tiro de mi encima suyo. Si estuviera loco diría que están celosas por quien me tiene….eso si suena muy descabellado.

Volvieron a gruñirse mientras estaba embobado en mis pensamientos, así que las detuve con caricias debajo del mentón, ahí en verdad que son sensibles.

(Tormenta Pov)

Tch, al final cuando consigo algo de libertad viene un piel rosa, pero es raro, es muy pequeño, como una cría, se me acerca con cuidado y para mi sorpresa no ataca, es más se entrega dócilmente, no confió en ello, debe ser un truco, pero no, resulto ser el primer piel rosa que no desea hacerme daño, esto no debe ser algo de todos los días bajo el cielo, reino del gran Draco.

Para mi deleite el piel rosa es amable, tan suave amoroso como un padre, un hermano, inclusive más que un felagi, no pienso dejarlo ir, no, pero no todo es bueno, resulta que tengo una comepiedras también interesada, lastima, el piel rosa es mío, no lo voy a compartir, ni siquiera con un ala de noche, no Draco, no, el piel rosa es mío, y así será.

Esa tonta comepiedras está muy equivocada si cree que le daré mi lindo piel rosa, a diferencia de los otros pieles rosa este si sabe cómo tratarme, no lo voy a entregar tan fácilmente.

(Albóndiga Pov)

Tch, justo cuando todo se estaba poniendo en orden e iba de maravilla tiene que aparecer la lagartija esta, pero no me quedare de alas cruzadas, no, claro que no, el piel rosa, Hipo es muy amable, demasiado para su propio bien, de seguro esta lagartija lo seducirá con gruñidos y ronroneos suaves, pocos machos se defienden contra eso para luego traicionarlo a la primera, pero eso no sucederá bajo mi hocico, no, Hipo es un piel rosa muy tranquilo y bondadoso, no dejare que sea usado como un simple terror, si la lagartija cree que puede tomarlo delante de mi pues está muy equivocada.


	4. capítulo 4

Capitulo 4: Domando El Cielo

-La Forja de Bocón, cuarto oculto, 2:30 AM-

(Hipo Pov)

Hace ya unas tres horas en la que estoy trabajando en el nuevo diseño de la prótesis para Chimuelo en la mesa con diversos planos además de la silla de montar terminada colgada, esta nueva etapa se basa en la maniobrabilidad y la resistencia al aire, el cuero y el acero no se juntan del todo bien, debo crear un sistema en el cual con algún otro movimiento ya sea del dragón o mío ya que seré yo quien esté presente durante la prueba del vuelo pueda crear la resistencia apropiada para mantenerse, además debo tener en cuenta otros factores, la resistencia, la velocidad y la dirección del viento así como la posición del mecanismo que me permita trabajar con Chimuelo de manera efectiva en un corto lapso de tiempo.

Pero el más grande problema de todo esto no es lo anterior sino la posición y la forma del mecanismo a crear, mis manos están tomadas de las guardias y pasamanos de la silla de montar, eso solo deja mis pies que están enganchados por arnés de seguridad y una base de metal unida a otra parte de acero en cada lado de la silla, solo puedo crear en ese caso un mecanismo que en base a ciertos movimientos de mis piernas o pies mueva el apéndice artificial de la cola además de diseñar algo así debo tener en cuenta que el rango de movimiento es bastante corto y limitado; solo puedo mover mi pie en ciertas direcciones aunque puedo alterar eso sí creo un sistema de posiciones específicos que va desde arriba hasta abajo con un juego de trabas para no hacer algo indeseado y por consecuencia caernos ambos hacia el vacio y hacia nuestra muerte directa…

-Tengo mucho en lo que trabajar, el modelo base fue un éxito, ahora debo empezar a crear las primera bases del mecanismo de movimientos para la aleta, el diseño debe ser algo así- y sin embargo sigo estancado aquí, debo tener más detalles y notas sobre posibilidades a la hora de crear, estoy trabajando a ciegas y eso no es bueno, ya es muy tarde y mañana no tengo que ir a otra "prueba" de Bocón. Usare ese tiempo para trabajar más y a la noche traeré a Chimuelo aquí así puedo hacer los retoques necesarios, en un mes o dos ya debería tener lo necesario para aunque sea volar con confianza alrededor de la isla o las islas alrededor que no son más de 2 km a la redonda… pero lo primero debo dormir un poco, no puedo hacer nada si estoy cansado, que bueno que tengo una cama de sobra en este lugar, una sola vez dormí en un yunque como si fuera una cama/almohada y eso no volverá a suceder jamás….

-la Cala, 10:30 AM-

(Hipo Pov)

-Bien, solo debes quedarte en tu sitio mientras yo pongo esto, descuida no es nada malo, te lo prometo-le dije con confianza a Chimuelo pero no parece entrar en razón, se ve bastante furiosa, y yo aquí pensando que todo este tiempo era un macho para que resulte ser hembra, no vuelvo a levantar su cola para ver mejor la zona así trabajo en mi equipo sin su permiso, no deseo acabar rostizado y completamente achicharrado por una dragona enfurecida que cuida su modestia, solo eso me falta, una muerte patética..

-Ohh vamos, ya te pedí disculpas, perdón por verte errr la "flor", y además no quería verte-mis palabras fueron recompensadas con un fuerte gruñido y parece que lo ultimo no le cayó nada bien...Desde cuándo las dragonas son tan consientes de su apariencia y de lo que provocan en otros machos….machos de otra especie como en este caso.

-Calma chica, no te estoy llamando fea o algo parecido, de hecho eres una dragona muy hermosa, de las más bellas que hay por aquí….y…este…yo..arrgghh que complicado, mira solo te pido perdón de acuerdo así que por favor déjame seguir con lo mío, no te hare nada que no quieras, lo juro-trato de convencer a esta dragona que no soy de desconfianza y en cierta manera me siento tan pequeño y patético, las demás chicas ni la hora me dan y aquí estoy, tetando de convencer a una dragona de que no soy un pervertido, Loki se debe estar muriendo de risa en mi infortunio..¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? ¿A qué deidad le falte el respeto?

Me le acerque con cuidado, mi mirada es una de suplica por su perdón pero también estoy decidido a poder completar esto, fui yo quien le quito su más preciado don y ser yo quien se lo devuelva, sí, eso suena hipócrita y de un bastardo que solo quiere satisfacer esa necesidad de auto compasión que tiene, quiero ser mejor en algo y que alguien por una vez en mi vida porque siempre fui el inferior pero esta criatura aquí, esta hija de Odín que baila en la noche y en el reino que yace en lo alto sobre mi cabeza; quiero ser capaz de verlo, quiero ser como ella, la envidio tanto, anhelo esa libertad que posee, quiero ser libre de todo esto, no quiero ser el inútil más, no quiero escuchar las burlas más, solo quiero un igual, nada más.

-Por favor, confía en mí como yo confió en ti-tire la silla a un lado y me le acerque cada vez más, entrecerró los ojos y gruño por lo bajo, mi mirada se hizo lastimera y dolida, incluso ante esta criatura soy débil y patético, su inferior, a veces me pregunto porque me sigo esforzando tanto en ser algo que no soy.

Debo esperar, ya hice mi movimiento, ahora depende de ella….

(Chimuelo Pov)

Este piel rosa es cada vez más descarado, primero me viene con una fragancia de una comepiedras, ahora no solo ese ahora es más fuerte sino que también trae el perfume de una spinetail y para colmo de Draco ve lo que solo mi Felagi debe ver y nadie más, debería quemarlo hasta las cenizas y acostarme sobre su cuerpo carbonizado pero si apariencia solo denota sinceridad y arrepentimiento, no me ha entregado ni otros pieles rosas han venido por mí, esta cría…el solo me ha protegido, me dio refugio aquí, me ayudo a hacer un nido por algún tiempo, me trae alimento y me quiere ayudar a volver a mi reino….y solo pide muy poco a cambio, pero nunca se vio algo así en tantas lunas, cambiara todo, de ambas razas.

Me le acerco y gruño para expresar mi desconfianza para que baje la cabeza mansamente pero nunca dejo su lugar, es obstinado, lo reconozco, no huelo esa piedra gris ni ninguna otra cosa que sea para perjudicarme en alguna manera, un paso lentamente bajo mi cabeza hacia esa garra, no es amenazante y puedo sentir el calor junto a su olor, lo respiro y me dejo llenar de él, finalmente tome mi decisión…

Baje mi cabeza más…..

Lo toque…

Él me toco….

Es tan suave y frágil, no costaría nada el matarlo y devorarlo pero hizo tanto por mí, sigue haciendo tanto por mí, siento como mi interior quema, me siento tan caliente pero tan en calma ahora, antes debía mirar mi espalda siempre, cuidarme a mi misma sin la ayuda de nadie; una cazadora como mi padre me enseño hace tantas lunas atrás cuando aún estaba aquí. Ahora lo encontré, mi alma hermana, mi igual, mi felagi está aquí a mi lado, protegiéndome como debe ser…

Mi dulce y fuerte Felagi que va contra sus iguales por mí.

Déjame estar contigo, mi ástin mím, ahora hasta que duerma para siempre bajo las alas de Draco, nuestro padre….

(Hipo Pov)

No puedo creerlo, Chimuelo, la furia nocturna está, me está…

Me está aceptando como un amigo o alguien de confianza por cómo se deja acariciar y gruñe suavemente, mansamente, esto es todo; la prueba que he estado esperando ver desde que comenzó todo esto, demuestra que no son asesinos, que pueden entender y entendernos, sienten como nosotros, no debemos matarnos más, este lazo que se forjo aquí es la prueba de que podemos ser uno.

-Gracias Chimuelo, por aceptar a alguien tan patético y débil como yo, te lo agradezco en verdad-no puedo dejar escapar pequeñas lagrimas que caen por mis mejillas ahora rojas y una gran sonrisa, ella sube la cabeza y mira mis rasgos, los graba a fuego en su cabeza, me reconoce, luego se acerca más y su lengua sale, cálida y áspera pero no por eso menos bondadosa, limpia y saborea mis lagrimas para seguir gruñendo con cuidado y por lo bajo, me deje caer sobre ella y puse mis brazos alrededor de su gran cuello, no te dejare nunca Chimuelo, lo prometo por Odín y Baldur, no se separaran de ti.

(Chimuelo Pov)

Mi ástin mím me ha aceptado, que alegría, gracias Draco por esto, solo debo recuperar el don que me has dado y podre irme con mi piel rosa, mi felagi, es tan suave y dócil, como toda cría pero esos ojos brillan con el rigor de un leiotogi, un verdadero leiotogi, puedo sentir como aprieta su agarre en mi pero sin el deseo de lastimarme, todo lo contrario a decir verdad. Seguimos así durante un tiempo, luego se aparto de mi, al menos tiene mi aroma en él, no permitiré que cualquier otra inferior reclame lo que me pertenece por derecho, mi felagi es mío y de nadie más, a partir de ahora e así y así será.

-salto de tiempo, 4 horas después-

(Hipo POV)

Bien, en este lapso de tiempo pude tomar varias notas importantes además de que acostumbre a Chimuelo a la silla, cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que le molestaba mucho al comienzo, la rasgo y rompió además de casi se la comió y que de la quemo al menos la mitad de la misma pero los riesgos valieron la pena, los dos modelos que había diseñado y trabajado para hoy al menso eran modelos base para los futuros y ambos resultaron ser un fracaso total, el primero era una cuerda que sería usada con una mano libre para alternar los movimientos de la aleta ortopédica, pésima idea ya que debía alternar entre mirar hacia delante y hacia atrás, perdía la clara visión de mi camino aumentando las probabilidades de accidente y era demasiado impreciso además de tener poca tasa en el cambio del a dirección de la aleta que fabrique, este modelo fue descartado luego de hacer unas 4 pruebas con él.

El siguiente modelo fue crear algo que me mantuviera seguro, Chimuelo posee un cuerpo que es para la velocidad, muchos dragones son veloces pero Chimuelo destaca sobre ellos, su cuerpo y anatomía está diseñada no solo para volar si para también el vuelo rápido y cerrado, es mediano, ni muy grande ni muy chico, posee la estructura corporal necesaria para dar vueltas cerradas y en espacios chicos aun sin perder nada aprovechando las corrientes de aire al máximo para aumentar más su ya endemoniada velocidad y lo vi de primera mano esa noche, solo se mostro durante segundos para desaparecer en la noche. El mecanismo consiste en cuerdas de cuero con una cubierta de acero en ciertas partes, en el comienzo y en el final para asegurarme de que no se quiebre con facilidad durante los giros, la silla de montar le estoy añadiendo mecanismos y juegos de piezas metálicas de mi invención, con ciertos movimientos de mi pie izquierdo puedo cambiar la dirección en la que apunta el apéndice artificial pero aun debo completarlo, hasta ahora solo puedo hacer que gire a los lados, aun debo hacer que vaya hacia arriba y hacia abajo pero a este paso lo conseguiré de seguro, unos cuantos días más y estará listo.

-Bien, vamos chica, apuesto que estar aquí encerrada todo el día es molesto para ti, vamos a caminar u rato y quitarnos todo lo malo-le dije mientras le acariciaba el hocico, ella me respondió con un gorgoteo y un gruñido suave, con su ayuda la piedra que bloqueaba el camino fue destruida en pedazos, no creí que su aliento de plasma era tan poderoso en verdad, salimos de la cala con cuidado, no sé si los cazadores de Berk moran por aquí en busca de buenas presas, normalmente esta parte de la isla no es muy visitada tanto para la tribu como para los animales pero debo asegurarme de que no nos encuentren, Chimuelo camina a mi lado con paso lento pero se nota feliz de salir, aunque sea caminando de ahí, debió estar tanto tiempo sola, perdimos la noción del tiempo durante un largo rato.

Bien, vamos a hacerlo, me dije a mi mismo en un susurro bajo, acaricie lo que parece ser el odio de Chimuelo para captar su atención cosa que conseguí fácilmente por cómo me mira detenidamente con esos grandes ojos verde esmeralda y le indique que me siguiera hasta cierto lado, media hora más tarde estábamos ambos cerca de un precipicio que caía hacia el bravo mar y detrás nuestro esta un tronco muerto y casi derribado, el punto perfecto ya que viene la cantidad necesaria de viento para esta prueba.

-Bueno chica, quédate quieta un poco, no pasara nada lo prometo-le dije con suavidad y camarería, ella solo espero pacientemente a que me subiera sobre su lomo y ajuste las correas a mi cintura; son dos correas, una a cada lado y luego salto para expandir rápidamente sus alas y comenzar a flotar o mejor dicho planear, esta prueba es acertada en su mayoría, la aleta que cree es resistente y se mantiene bastante bien con este clima y condición aérea, hice un movimiento sin querer que nos envió de cara hacia atrás pero me quede unido a Chimuelo sin separarme de ella, algo bueno, solo un poco más y podremos ir directo hacia el cielo.

-Oye Chimuelo, estamos más cerca de… ¿Chimuelo?-le pregunte cuando vi algo completamente fuera de lugar, detrás de mí estaba Chimuelo revolcándose sobre una hierba alta y refregándose contra ella, se veía muy contenta y radiante, como si estuviera jugando con un juguete o algo muy estimulante, esta hierba tiene ese tipo de propiedades en los dragones, debe tener u aroma que los adormece y les brinda placer en cierta forma…no soy un chaman así que de plantas se muy poco, tal vez debería ver si solo sirve en Chimuelo o si sirve en las demás clases de dragones.

-Vamos Chimuelo, debemos volver y seguir trabajando en tu aleta-le dije mientras tiraba de mi cinturón de seguridad para sacarla del campo de hierbas draconianas pero eso costó mucho ya que el gustaba demasiado la hierba, tanto que casi se tira a dormir en ella, pero luego de 15 minutos de estar tirando y darle pequeños toques y mimos en el cuello y bajo de este pude convencerla de irnos.

-Por amor de Odín Chimuelo, en verdad te gusta esa hierba, tal vez deba conseguir más y a mejorar tu nido con ella, estoy seguro de que te encantaría-le dije mientras nos regresábamos a la cala pero de camino escuchamos algo, era como si se estuviera cortando o apuñalando madera, debajo nuestro, mucho más abajo en el bosque ya que aun seguíamos cerca del acantilado la vi, Astrid estaba entrenado dando volteretas y lanzando su fiel hacha hacia los arboles clavándola en estos sin piedad alguna para correr hacia ellos, se ve tan indomable, como una valkiria que baja del cielo con la tormenta y el huracán, sus alas batiéndose de manera majestuosa y elegante pero no por eso meno poderosa, su arma en la mano, tan bella, tan cautivadora y tan letal como una cuchilla bien afilada y nítida, Astrid es solo, la chica perfecta..

-Ahhhh Astrid, eres hermosa OUCH-de la nada sentí un duro golpe contra mi costado, Chimuelo me había golpeado así como así y se veía bastante molesta ya que se estaba alejando y refunfuñando con cada paso ahora fuertes y largos queriendo nada más que alejarse de aquí lo más pronto posible, no por favor Odín, no me hagas esto, el día iba muy bien, perfecto diría yo, pero ahora mi suerte se directamente al Niflheim, ¿Por que esto ocurre solo a mí? Desearía saber qué demonios hice mal en mi vida para sufrir así… una última mirada donde Astrid y veo que se va de regreso al pueblo, bueno, al menos no tendré que preocuparme por ocultar a Chimuelo en medio del bosque o detrás de laguna roca ya que con su humor ahora de perro de seguro no se dejara bajo ninguna manera.

(Chimuelo Pov)

Grrr, maldita piel rosa, atrayendo a mi felagi, y mi felagi dejándose atraer como si nada, no debo quedarme sin hacer nada, esa piel rosa es una joven sangrante de seguro o un sin sangrar que busca volverse el colmillo del nido y mi piel rosa no lo es, no coinciden de ninguna manera, mi piel rosa debe verme solo a mí, parece que aun no se dio cuenta que me pertenece, debo marcarlo de alguna manera y hacer notar mi posición como su reina.

Me tiro de nuevo hacia el nido y me dejo descansar mientras estaba con esa cosa rara, parecía como madera pero frágil y con ese palo negro que hacia algo con cada movimiento de su garra y se ve bastante contento por eso…en verdad desearía entender que es lo que hace mi piel rosa.

(Hipo Pov)

Bien, mientras Chimuelo descansa en su nido puedo seguir modificando mi mecanismo de palanca y cambios; me pregunto s así debería llamarlo. Bueno dejando eso de lado una vez vuelva al pueblo empezare a trabajar en este modelo y a mejorar el anterior que esta junto a la silla de montar incorporado, pero lo más preocupante es Astrid, desde hace días me ve como si estuviera espiándome o mejor dicho, esta vigilándome, debo tener cuidado desde ahora, mi trabajo es pesado pero puede ser cubierto por la forja diciendo que estoy creando otro de mis inventos que funcionan mal o simplemente hace lo opuesto a lo que fue diseñado….

-Chimuelo, me debo ir, quiero almorzar, vendré de nuevo en la noche con un nuevo modelo así lo ponemos en práctica-le dije para luego acariciara su hocico con la mano e irme, de camino al pueblo revise mis trampas por si había algo, encontré solo dos conejos, si no puedo usar armas debo emplear otra cosa que pueda aprovechar aunque por mi emoción de mi cacería exitosa un conejo se me escapo.

Una vez llegue al pueblo volvían de nuevo a hablar a mis espaldas, murmullos de cuando seré desterrado, cuando elegirían a otro como sucesor y demás, al menso no están los chicos porque ellos si son crueles cuando quieren, fui a casa y me puse a cocinar, no tengo ganas de ir al salón por mi almuerzo, un poco de verduras y la carne de conejo cocida en un palo en la hoguera, algo es algo…en la mesa aproveche que no está papá para seguir diseñando la nueva ala de Chimuelo, durante dos horas seguir trazando planos y dibujos que volvía a borrar para mejorarlos más y más, de seguro lo tendré completo para mañana y pasado será la prueba de fuego. Termine mi almuerzo y lo deje así para irme directo a la forja, Bocón debe seguir en el salón embriagándose mientras cuenta historias de viejas aventuras a los demás y riéndose como loco, lo que necesito, podre trabajar tranquilo sin interrupciones innecesarias, calenté el horno, prepare el martillo y el metal al rojo vivo para comenzar con mi trabajo, el cuero debe ser limpiado y tengo un par de horas para eso; cada pieza que conforma el mecanismo debe ser forjada desde cero tomando el prototipo 2 como modelo base ya que le primero resulto ser completamente inservible.

Durante mi trabajo no dejo de pensar en todo este asunto del nido y de los continuos ataques o mejor dicho pillajes de parte de los dragones, solo vienen por pescado y otros alimentos que obtenemos a partir de la caza, luego destruyen nuestras casas, tal vez para expulsarnos de aquí o algo similar, esto puede darme a entender de qué o están organizados o tienen un líder, tal vez tienen crías o es época de reproducción y necesitan la comida para la próxima generación.

-Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta además de que la localización del nido no podría estar en medio de la niebla espesa que está trazada en los mapas, podría estar en otro lado como en una isla cercana-me dije a mi mismo mientras cortaba el cuero en ciertas áreas y crear las sujeciones que irán conectada a las piezas de acero conformando todo el juego del mecanismo principal.

-Una cosa a la vez, tal vez cuando consiga devolverle el vuelo a Chimuelo ella me muestre donde está el nido-así seguí otras dos horas para tomar una siesta, una vez despierto vi como lentamente le sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, solo un poco más y podre irme de nuevo a la cala, media hora nada más, mejor voy a casa por algunas cosas, el invierno se acerca junto a las heladas, algo de piel de lobo o oso vendría de maravilla ahora además de mi chaleco de cuero de cordero y lana de oveja, un abrigo pero no de esos que me dio papá, apenas si puedo caminar. Una vez tome lo necesario que consistía en un abrigo de piel, más herramientas para hacer retoques aquí y allá, una mochila de cuero con un juego de sabanas por si debo quedarme con Chimuelo además de un poco de pan con algo de carne seca para un bocadillo nocturno.

-Eso debe ser más que suficiente-y dicho y hecho, partí de nuevo donde mi dragona.

-En la cala, al mismo tiempo-

(Chimuelo Pov)

Mmmm me pregunto cuándo volverá el piel rosa, al menos deje mi olor para disuadir a las demás aprovechadas, nadie se le acercara….ahora que lo veo, esto es bastante solitario sin mi felagi, tan silencioso y doloroso, como si estuviera muerto por el silencio que me rodea, el lugar de este nido es perfecto, un hueco para protegerse de la rabia de Thor y Baldur, un lago para limpiarme, puedo salir a cazar de vez en cuando pero anhelo mi libertad una vez más, ese don que Draco nos concedió solo a nosotros y nadie más, si, otras criaturas pueden volar pero ninguna como nosotros, el cielo es nuestro reino, somos reyes y gobernantes en nuestro propio derecho, temidos y respetados por igual, entre las demás criaturas hijos e hijas de Odín y entre nosotros…

-Vuelve mi felagi, aparta este miedo y odio que siento, igual que cuando me perdonaste y liberaste la primera vez que nos encontrarnos-me dije recordando esa vez, paso tan poco tiempo pero parece que fue mucho, mucho más, estaba ahí, preparado para reclamarme como trofeo, sería liberada de la tiranía de nuestra llamada reina, volvería a reunirme con mis padres pero no, me liberaste y me salvaste.

-Vuelve a mí, mi ástin mím-dije a la nada y como si mis suplicas fueran contestadas por Draco mismo mi felagi se estaba moviendo por entre los follajes y arbustos de la entrada a la cala, a mi nido con paso cuidadoso y algo torpe. Salte de mi nido para ir directo a su encuentro, le acaricie un poco y veo como se quita esa cosa que carga, cae con un ruido sordo y huelo eso, la piedra fría gris esta, silbe un poco en molestia pero lo veo sacar cosas…cosas muy raras, eran muy pequeñas como para lastimar y mucho menos matar algo, en especial alguien de mi raza. Sé que mi piel rosa es raro pero no esperaba tanto.

(Hipo Pov)

Parece que tengo toda la atención de Chimuelo esta vez ya que no deja de ver los engranajes y diversas partes del mecanismo de cambios que estoy acoplando a la silla de montar, solo un poco más y podremos probar este modelo en un verdadero vuelo, no uno como los anteriores a que la derribara, no, pero cerca. Estuve poniendo cada parte en su lugar, desarmarlo y volverlo a armar solo para ver que cada pieza encaje de manera efectiva y esperada. Qué bueno que se me el diseño de memoria ya que no me lleva más de media hora el construirlo pero aun un problema.

Es de noche y casi no se ve nada, apenas si puedo más allá de la salida de la cala, y en todo esto seremos solo Chimuelo y yo, debo confiar en ella como yo ella en mi, respira Hipo, calma, tranquilízate y todo se resolverá a su tiempo, pasaste mucho para crear este mecanismo, horas de hipótesis, trazados, borrar y empezar de cero, no puedes retroceder ahora. Me le acerque lentamente a donde Chimuelo para acariciar su cabeza y me arrodille para verla a los ojos, sus ojos verdes destellan de emoción, creo que sabe que es lo que pasara ahora, es todo o nada.

-Chimuelo, aquí vamos, dominaremos los cielos o moriremos en el intento, espero que sea lo primero en verdad-le dije para darle una última caricia y acto seguido montarla para guiarla fuera de la cala donde el bosque, dentro del mismo tomamos el sendero que lleva al misma acantilado donde probamos esta misma mañana, este prototipo es una suma de los demás diseños, si todo va bien aquí podre crear el modelo final para Chimuelo, los cambios están ajustados, engrasados y listos, se me cada movimiento para cambiar la cola de lugar..Mire hacia abajo, una larga caída, una muy grande y muy, muy, muy peligrosa.

-Ok, Odín, si en verdad me amas por favor ayúdame aunque sea solo esta vez-mire hacia el cielo y luego dirigí mi mirada donde Chimuelo, ella miro sobre su hombro para verme, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sin parpadear nos dijimos todo, con una mano temblorosa le acaricie la cabeza.

-Esta es la prueba de fuego chica, aquí triunfamos o caemos, literalmente, muy bien…Ufff…a la de 3-le dije y trague duro, puedo escuchar cómo va abriendo sus alas suavemente pero con una euforia nunca antes vista, se posiciona lentamente para arrojarse al vacio conmigo.

-1-se agacha y su cola está un poco hacia arriba, sus alas baten un poco para quitarse la rigidez.

-2-sus garras se clavan en la tierra rasgándola esperando ansiosa, su cola va más hacia arriba, su cabeza baja un poco.

-3AHHHHHHH!-el grito de miedo y adrenalina brota de mi garganta cuando siento como el viento fuerte y poderoso golpea mi cara sin aviso alguno, estamos cayendo, veo las rocas y los arboles acercándose cada vez más y más, o somos nosotros los que vamos hacia ellos sin perder velocidad, solo aumentándola, moví mi pie por reflejo para hacer el primer cambio provocando que con un sonido metálico la aleta falsa se pliegue hacia arriba y por efecto junto a las alas de Chimuelo que están completamente abiertas ahora comenzamos a planear con torpeza y rudeza pero en cuestión de segundos se armoniza en un movimiento constante y fluido.

-Ja…ja…ja..ja…ja.. jajajajajajaJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTO ES GENIAL! GRACIAS ODÍN JAJAJAJAJA-no puedo evitar reírme con júbilo total por esto, quiero más, lo quiero todo de esta bella sensación. Con renovado vigor tome los guarda brazos de la silla y los apreté con fuerza, no necesito ese diagrama con cada posición de la aleta y su respectivo movimiento de mi pie; Chimuelo parece estar muy contenta ya que la puedo escuchar gruñir con fuerza y en desafío ante todo.

-Ese es el espíritu chica, vamos a por todo-y con un nuevo movimiento nos dejamos caer otra vez donde el bravo mar, las alas se plegaron sobre nosotros como una capucha, nuestra colisión era inminente, solo era cuestión de segundos…

Un poco más…

Aguanta….

Espera…

Aun no…

-¡AHORA!-el siguiente cambio vino para planear justo a cm del agua y por la endemoniada fuerza del viento generada por el vuelo de Chimuelo la superficie parece como si estuviera siendo partida por la propia fuerza el viento con un sonido estridente y efímero, tan momentáneo como un rayo, nos movíamos a una velocidad increíble en línea recta, veamos las curvas.

-Bien, ahora vamos a hacer giros-le indique para comenzar a girar a través de cada roca que se cruzaba en nuestro camino, peñascos, naufragios, acantilados, izquierda, derecha, costado superior, costado inferior, a través de agujeros y pasar durante dos segundos debajo del agua con tanta velocidad que salimos de esta como si fueras un disparo de una balista para subir, subir hasta lo más alto…

-VAMOS CHIMUELO, PODEMOS LLEGAR MÁS ALTO QUE NADIE, EL CIELO ES NUESTRO Y DE NADIE MÁS-grite con alegría pura, nunca había sentido esta euforia, esta sensación tan adictiva, tan embriagadora, me llena y abraza cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi corazón no deja de latir.

(Chimuelo Pov)

Ohh Draco esto es divino, vuelvo donde pertenezco, donde soy aclamada y respetada, el lugar que me corresponde por derecho, aquí nadie es mi igual, aquí soy la única y verdadera reina y lo mejor..

No volví sola, volví con mi felagi, con cada movimiento que hacemos nos vamos haciendo uno, nunca se vio otro lazo como el nuestro, domamos lo que nadie puede dominar, enfrentamos lo que muchos temen y huyen despavoridos, este es nuestro reino, nuestro trono esta aquí, vamos Draco déjame subir más y más, apenas si he empezado y con mi felagi a mi lado iré donde nadie fue, dominare lo que nadie puede siquiera enfrentar.

He vuelto…

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, mis escalas brillan con la luna, nos sonríe y da su bendición sobre nosotros, el aire frio nos abraza, puedo sentir como quema mi interior, como la sangre hierve dentro de mí, más, necesito más, mucho más, esto no es suficiente, no, MÁAAAASSSS.

Abrí mis ojos por completo, admire mi reino, sentí la presencia de mi felagi, escucho su respiración pesada y agitada, esta como yo, desea más, no te decepcionare mi piel rosa, cerré la boca con fuerza, saque mis colmillos….

-¡GROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!-

Y RUGÍ.

Rugí como nunca, mi grito de batalla resuena en todo el indomable mar, mueve el bosque y hace temblar la montaña. Hace temblar a todo aquel que lo escuche, es el llamado de la reina, soy al reina, no seré más gobernada, no seré más un títere de esa tirana gorda, soy libre y caeré libre, nunca como un borrego, nunca como esclava.

Nací noble y poderosa.

Crecí como princesa de batalla…

Viviré como reina de la guerra…

Y este piel rosa, mi felagi, mi ástin mím, es y será hasta el día de mi caída mi único y verdadero rey.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Compañeros del Alma y El Nido del Tirano

(Hipo POV)

Seguimos volando por Odín sabe cuánto tiempo, la noche pareciera que se estaba haciendo eterna, eternamente bella, eternamente silenciosa y vigilante, mirando cómo me unía en alma con mi dragona. Puedo escucharlo, como late su corazón, como se siento invadida por la euforia de recuperar lo que creía perdido desde la noche en que fue derribada por estas manos, mismas manos que le devolvieron lo que le pertenece por derecho, esta sensación, el frio ventoso golpeando con furia en la cara, la sal del mar en mis pulmones, la adrenalina en la sangre hirviendo como el metal al rojo vivo…Odín por lo que más deseas no dejes que esta sensación se valla nunca, si muero, muero feliz y dichoso; tantos años como paria, como renegado, asqueado y rechazado, siendo inútil, una molestia, aquí, aquí soy libre, libre de penurias y martirios, libre para ser lo que siempre debí ser…

-Gracias Chimuelo, muchas gracias por esto, es…sinceramente un regalo caído del cielo..Literalmente-le dije en un susurro a mi dragona mientras acariciaba las escalas de su cuello y las protuberancias que creo que son sus oídos, ella gorgotea en gusto y placer, nuestro vuelo tomo altura para pasar las nubes y ver el cielo desnudo en todo su esplendor y magnificencia, la luna estaba casi llena y nada la tapaba tratando inútilmente de bloquear su belleza, vi a Chimuelo, sus escalas negras obsidiana como la noche, las alas largas e imponentes firmes ante la corriente fría del viento que parecía haberse calmado hace apenas minutos desde que arribamos a esta altitud, hice un sonido de sorpresa que la hizo girar la cabeza..Odín y Thor, esos ojos verdes como la esmeralda o el corazón de un bosque, era algo de otro mundo, tal vez el Valhalla…

(Chimuelo Pov)

Draco, misericordioso Draco, gracias por devolverme mis alas con algo adicional, mi felagi está completo, yo estoy completa, nuestros corazones laten como uno, somos uno, esta noche nos unimos, puedo sentirlo, el fuego, la bravura que dormía en su interior ha despertado, puede ser un piel rosa, frágil y raro pero posee un alma de rey, de un verdadero gobernante, de un dragón anciano, majestuoso y orgulloso, siento como mi verdadero orgullo, el de reina esta vivaz y esperando, no puedo esperar a verme a esa tirana gorda y demostrar que soy superior a ella, que soy la verdadera reina aquí, pronto, muy pronto regresare con mi nido y demostrare quien es el verdadero alfa en el mismo…

Mi felagi, tu yo, nadie más, gobernaremos sobre estos cielos, regalo del padre Draco, solos tu yo traeremos algo nuevo en este mundo, cualquiera que ose intentar tocarte no vivirá para ver otro amanecer, creación del padre Baldur, lo juro por mi legado como ala de noche….

*Aleteo* *Aleteo* *Gruñido*

En el nombre de Draco…son ellos, mis hermanos de nido…mire un poco a mi felagi y le gruñí para llamar su atención, me dio su mirada y se veía confundido, luego le indique con la cabeza donde estaba viendo….jamás lo vi tan sorprendido por algo en mi corto tiempo con él.

(Hipo Pov)

No puedo creerlo, es como un sueño, nunca había visto tantos dragones juntos yendo hacia la misma dirección, pero todos tenían algo en común, todos tenían algo de comida, carne, pescado, restos de ovejas, carne de yak, lobo, vaca, entre otros, seguían volando entre las nubes para descender un poco después en ella, Chimuelo los siguió y sentí como se tenso, los dragones también se veían tensos, asustados diría yo, luego de unos minutos lo vi, una gran isla muerta, ningún árbol, ninguna planta, nada, solo roca muerta, parecía un pedazo de una montaña abandona en medio de las aguas con los acantilados como muro natural, puedo ver restos de naufragios entre los peñascos, muchas banderas diferentes, Los Parias, Los Colmillos Eternos, Las Amazonas, la bandera de Berk, entre otros que nunca había visto en mi vida…

-Así que este es su nido, lo que papa daría por hallarlo….por destruirlo ¿Por qué me muestras esto chica?-le pregunte a Chimuelo pero sé que no va a responderme, solo gruño molesta, parecía furiosa por algo pero también un ligero matiz de miedo estaba grabado en lo más profundo de sus ojos, seguimos volando por encima hasta que pude notar un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para dar cabida a toda la parvada de dragones, nos metimos en el interior, el túnel era muy oscuro, tuve que depender casi por completo de Chimuelo hasta que el calor nos invadió de golpe, era casi asfixiante, era tanto que pensé que estábamos dentro de un volcán dormido, muchas formaciones de roca estaba desperdigada de tal manera que no era natural, debieron hacerlo los dragones como nidos por las marcas de garra y restos de roca fundida como prueba de ello, vi como todos los que traían comida la arrojaban al fondo donde una espesa niebla no dejaba ver casi nada en lo absoluto.

-Genial, me da tanta alegría el ver que toda nuestra comida es tirada a la basura, vámonos chica-le dije con desgano a Chimuelo, ella se vio molesta y me golpeo con su oído/cuerno, me llamo la atención pero me calle al ver como todos buscaban refugio en algún hueco y miraban con puro miedo el fondo abismal, Chimuelo también voló hasta ponerse a cubierto detrás de unas grandes rocas, escuche un poderoso gruñido que pareció mover la propia isla, los dragones se refugiaron más aun, esto no tiene sentido…ninguno en absoluto, vi como un gronckle voló perezosamente para regurgitar un pescado pequeño en el foso y rascarse detrás de la oreja pero vi como algo se movía debajo de nosotros.

Una gran figura, descomunal, gigantesca y horrenda, me cuesta creer que esa cosa sea un dragón como todos los presentes aquí, era gris con grandes picos por lo poco que dejaba ver de sí mismo, luego de un solo movimiento una enorme cabeza, tan grande como una parte de la isla emergió del foso, abrió sus fauces, hilera e hileras de grandes colmillos, más grandes que yo, restos de carne y en el fondo de su garganta pude ver como se iba prendiendo fuego, como si estuviera preparado para exhalar su aliento ígneo en cualquier momento pronto y de solo una dentellada devoro al gronckle que ni cuenta se dio de su muerte, ni siquiera lo mordió o mastico, solo lo trago, luego rugió, un rugido ensordecedor que me hizo temblar, el resto de los dragones salió volando despavoridos, asustados hasta los huesos, monte vuelo lo más pronto que pude con Chimuelo, debemos irnos de aquí. En nuestra fuga esa cosa intento devorarnos pero en vez de eso tomo a un desprevenido cremallerus como aperitivo…

-Vamos chica, debemos irnos de aquí-le dije a las apresuradas, apenas pude encontrar mi voz…

-tiempo después, en la Cala-

(Hipo Pov)

Así que "eso" es la razón por la cual asaltan los pueblos, le temen a esa cosa, imagino que debe ser algo así como un rey o reina, si solo Chimuelo pudiera hablar conmigo o comunicarse de alguna manera, la veo que está descansando en una piedra, con la cabeza mirando hacia la nada, los ojos rasgados, furiosos, es como ver a una reina a punto de ir directamente hacia la guerra, cautivadoramente letal; me le acerque con cuidado de no asustarla..mejor dicho impresionarla, nunca fui de ser intimidante, con sumo cuidado rasque las escalas de su espalda yendo directamente hasta la unión de sus alas y me quede por esa zona tratando de darle algo de confort, bajo la cabeza para descansarla en la roca y ronroneo de gusto pero sé que algo le molesta, esa cosa es la causa, lo veo claro como la luna que nos baña en su luz sublime, su furia opaca su miedo….

-Debo pensar que vivías bajo su tiranía, hasta que fuiste derribada por mí, ahora al volver a verla solo aviva esa llama de odio dentro de ti ¿No es así?-le dije por lo bajo esperando que me entendiera, creo que lo hace, en cierto punto…

(Chimuelo Pov)

Esa tirana gorda….saco de grasa excusa para una dragona, solo sabe estar sentada ladrando ordenes, y solo sabe decir dos cosas, comida y más…grrr de solo recordar esa fea cara juro en nombre de Draco que mi astin nim y yo la haremos caer de ese trono patético y nos levantaremos orgullosos sobre sus restos como reyes que somos; mi astin nim me hizo regresar a nuestro nido en la isla lleno de los pieles rosas, salto de mi lomo y camino directo hacia el agua para refrescarse. Lo vi meter las manos y sacar una buena cantidad para mojarse la cara, debe tener cuidado, su piel es frágil, como una cría, me le acerque para depositar mi cabeza en sus piernas ya que estaba descansando contra mi roca, se veía dudoso y pensativo en vez de la alegría desbordante que me mostro antes cuando estábamos siendo uno con los cielos.

(Hipo POV)

Sentí como Chimuelo depósito su cabeza en mi regazo para descansar, fue una noche bastante extenuante, logre devolverle el vuelo, logre que sea una reina de nuevo, de hecho, ella ya era una reina ante mis ojos pero lo del nido, era algo que nunca hubiera esperado, pensaba en muchas cosas, que tenían una gran cantidad de crías, que nos asaltaban porque no había suficiente alimento en sus propios cotos de caza, etc, pero esa cosa, ese dragón extraño; nunca había escuchado algo como eso, tenemos fabulas y leyendas, sí, pero ninguna se compara con esa cosa del Hel, al menos de mi parte…

-tranquila chica, solo pensaba en esa reían suya, debe ser un dolor en el trasero servirle, y yo pensaba que tener a mi padre como alfa era doloroso jeje te compadezco Chimuelo-le dije despreocupado mientras la acariciaba en la frente y el costado de la cabeza ganándome varios gruñidos bajos de goce, nos quedamos así al menos media hora, pronto amanecería, debo volver antes de que los demás despierten porque desde que comencé a usar lo que aprendí de Chimuelo el pueblo entero de a poco ha ido puesto su atención en mi persona, están cada vez más pendientes de lo que hago o no hago, es agradable ser reconocido y respetado pero no es como lo pensaba en un principio…esto debe terminar; si consigo poder explicar lo del nido a mi padre de manera que entienda, cosa que dudo mucho tal vez, solo tal vez no tengamos que seguir matándonos los unos a los otros como venimos haciendo desde hace tantas lunas, Odín ya me diste este regalo, déjame ser egoísta solo una vez más, dame la fuerza para enfrentar a mi padre.

Me levante y estaba por irme cuando un enorme cuerpo obsidiana cayo de golpe encima de mí, como no me rompí algo nunca lo sabré, Chimuelo se veía muy molesta de que me iba, me sujetaba tan fuerte que termino rasgando parte de mis ropas, acabaron hechas jirones, tch, y me había tomado dos horas el hacerlas como quería, ella encima de mí gruñía molesta y rabiosa, sus colmillos mostrándose en toda su gloria siendo bañados por la luz de la luz dándole un brillo propio y amenazante, sus escalas tan negras como la noche y sus ojos rasgados como una fiera mirando a su presa lista para abalanzarse en ella y disfrutar el banquete.

-Chimuelo, calma, solo me iré a mi casa, nada más, déjame ir-le decía con calma y cariño, me dejo levantarme pero cuando me vio ir en dirección hacia la salida soltó un profundo silbido que me hizo darme escalofríos, luego salto de nuevo encima de mi pero esta vez su boca estaba a cm de mi cuello, tiemblo de miedo pero también no quiero creerlo, tiemblo de euforia, mi dragona le sucede algo, algo que la tiene muy molesta pero no puedo entender que es lo que le molesta.

(Chimuelo POV)

Mi astin nim no irá a ninguna parte, no lo dejare marcharse, volamos como uno, nos convertimos en una sola carne y alma bajo la mirada de Draco, y cree que puede irse así nada más, ja, no delante de su reina, no dejare que mi rey deje sus funciones así como así, todavía debo marcarlo, el olor de la comepiedras y la colaespina sigue en él, recordarlo basta para sacarme de quicio, cuando las vea demostrare que este macho me pertenece a mí y solo a mí, pero no quiere cooperar…

Si no es por las buenas…

Será por las malas…

Empuje a mi astin nim al suelo con fuerza y rápidamente lo sometí, puedo olerlo, huelo su miedo pero algo más está presente; vaya, parece que alguien está feliz, el placer que viene de él es algo embriagador, tanto que me enloquece pero aun no es la época de celo, porque sino creo que ya estaría complaciéndome como debe,

Saque mi lengua y la pase por sus extrañas escamas, tan suaves y cálidas, parece una cría, no puedo evitar pensar en cómo será tener mi camada...Espero que sea pronto. Seguí lamiendo, asegurándome de dejar mucha de mi esencia pero aun debo tomar la de él, mordisque suavemente por unos momentos y él tiembla pero no de miedo, sino de goce, veo que al fin sabes a quien perteneces, gime y gorgotea como una cría recién nacida, es adorable pero siento la fortaleza y bravura de su interior que quema como la Llama Primigenia. Luego le hundí mis colmillos para extraer algo de sangre, dio un gemido seguido de un grito ahogado que resonó en nuestra cala, unos segundos antes de extraerlos para limpiar la herida con mi lengua..

No puedo evitar ronronear de gusto, ahora es oficialmente mi felagi, veo la marca de nuestra unión, mis colmillos dejaron una marca única, como la Luna, ohhh, ahora debe hacerme lo mismo, vamos mi astin nim, no me hagas esperar más.

(Hipo POV)

Gau, gau, nunca creí que los dragones tenían patrones de comportamiento tan raros e interesantes, esto es algo que nadie vio y seguramente seguirá así por muchas lunas por venir, la marca arde un poco y aun siento la sangre escurriendo pero no es como al principio pero Chimuelo aparte de ronronear bastante, que me parece muy adorable está constantemente apretando su cabeza contra mi vientre y pecho mientras me expone su cuello, es como si se estuviera entregando a mi persona, es como si en verdad deseara que le haga lo mismo que ella me hizo hace apenas nada, la acaricien en la cabeza para llamar su atención, ella levanto la cabeza para mirarme fijamente, sus ojos en sintonía con los míos, trague duro pero nunca deje de observarla sin parpadear, siento como mi cara arde de sobremanera.

-Chimuelo, chica ¿Estas completamente segura de esto, en verdad me aceptas como un todo¡ porque una vez lo haga no habrá vuelta atrás-le dije, sé que me entiende, lo hace, de alguna manera lo hace pero ella solo me mira y levanta su cabeza para que este a la par con la mía y de la nada apoya su frente en mi cabeza, como si fuera una especie de abrazo, ella gorgotea en gusto y aprecio cuando acaricie las escalas de su cuello, sonreí ante su sinceridad, tomare esto como un si entonces aunque dudo mucho de poder lastimar las escamas de un dragón con solo los dientes.

Lamí su cuello con dulzura y cuidado, como si fuera si estuviera hecho de cristal y que con cualquier toque brusco se quebrara en mil pedazos, lamí y bese cada tanto con cuidado, tratando de tantear el terreno, pero por los gorgoteos y gruñidos roncos estoy haciendo un buen trabajo veo, creo, pero algo me llama la atención, una diminuta herida que estaba en el cuello de Chimuelo, en la parte derecha del mismo, debió habérselo hecho cuando practicábamos con los demás modelos incompletos, la herida parecía estar curada pero aun quedaba la costra, ósea que aun podría reabrirse con algo de brusquedad, tome un profundo respiro para luego morder con tanta fuerza como pude reunir, mi respuesta, un gran rugido que resonó en toda la cala y el bosque pero no deseo pensar en eso, sino en el sabor cobrizo y fuerte que es la sangre de Chimuelo, roja oscura casi negra como la noche en la es reina y diosa, mordisque cuando creí que era suficiente y como ella lo hizo bese la herida y pase mi lengua por ella con sumo cuidado de no dejarla peor o limpiarla creo, no tengo colmillos como ella pero tengo dos diminutos caninos en la parte superior, mi marca a diferencia de la de ella es mucho más pequeña pero aun se nota si uno presta la suficiente atención a ella, ella se me quedo en mi vientre con las alas a nuestro alrededor, como si fuera una especie de cama, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarme dormitar suavemente.

(Chimuelo Pov)

Ohh Misericordioso Draco y Altísimo Baldur, mil gracias por este regalo, nunca creí que tener un felagi sería tan magnífico, tan mágico y maravilloso, mi corazón no deja de latir, siento que entre al Valhalla contigo padre Odín, esa sensación, sus caninos, diminutos, sensibles, pero tan poderosos, aun siento esa emoción fantasma, como recorría mis escalas con cuidado, reconociéndome y marcándome como suya, mi dulce felagi, mi único compañero, no tendré a nadie más en mi vida, eres el único para mi, y mi aroma junto a tu marca dejaran en claro que eres solo mío, porque no pienso compartirte con nadie más que no sean yo no nuestra futura camada…

Siento como mi felagi se acomoda en mi para dormitar, rodea mi cuello con sus patas de carbón, mis alas a nuestro alrededor protegiéndonos, mi estomago se queja, bueno, es normal ya que no comimos nada desde nuestro vuelo, pero no importa, luego de nuestra unión y descanso posterior cazaremos él y yo juntos, puedo escuchar como su corazón late tan tranquilamente y calmo, me abraza con fuerza y no me deja ir, solté un aliento caliente y humeante para evitar que se enfrié y lo atraje más a mí..

Duerme bien mi felagi, mañana será nuestra primera caza.

-a la mañana siguiente-

(Hipo POV)

Me fui despertando y no estaba en mi cama, me lo dice el aroma a verde y bosque, la fragancia de las flores y el canto de la aves, pude notar como la luz golpeaba lo que sea que me estaba cubriendo encima de mi cabeza, era algo como cuero negro semi trasparente por la luz y tenía algo largo, como una unión o algo, de a poco la pesadez del sueño se iba para dar paso a la lucidez y pude notar que era lo que me estaba cubriendo, era un ala negra y solo hay algo que tiene ese bello tipo de alas negras, siento como la respiración de Chimuelo golpea mi cuello desnudo…

¿Cuándo demonios me quite el chaleco? Ah claro, cuando Chimuelo se me abalanzo para rasgarlo todo y dejar casi nada…en mi ensoñación tantee mi herida, ahora era una costra, en unos días será una cicatriz que quedara conmigo hasta el día en que de mi último aliento pero eso no importa, luego podre pensar en ellos ya que el hambre me está matando, salí de mi "refugio" para ver mi alrededor y estirarme, chimuelo siguió dormitando un poco hasta que pareció haberse dado cuenta de mi ausencia ya que se incorporo con rapidez y dio una veloz mirada todos lados hasta que me encontró y se me acerco con prisa, empujo su cabeza en mi cintura para que la acariciara.

-Tch, parece que te he mimado demasiado chica ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo si-le dije con suavidad, ella dio un gorgoteo y un silbido bajo como respuesta, asumo que es un sí. Me separe de ella para ir donde una formación rocosa pequeña, metí la mano para sacar un bolso de cuero de oveja que tenía varias herramientas de supervivencia junto a una caña de pescar y un cambio de ropa, siempre estoy preparado para todo, en mi bolso estaban dos piedras de afilar, un cuchillo de cazador, hilo, carbón para encender una fogata, una cerbatana con varios dardos, frascos con sustancias que me di cuenta sirven mucho con las presas que deseas cazar, como paralizantes o venenos hemorrágicos, cebo para pescar y un par de vendas por si me llego a lastimar, saque el cambio de ropa que eran unas prendas similares a las anteriores pero un poco más oscuras, luego me puse la bolsa al hombro y silbe a Chimuelo para que me siguiera.

Caminaos un rato por el bosque a paso lento siguiendo el rastro de un ciervo, estos bosques son grandes y espesos, tenemos ciervos, lobos, osos, uno que otro yak, algunas ovejas salvajes, jabalí, eso es lo que recuerdo ahora peor el ciervo que estamos cazando es grande por el camino roto que dejo, marcas de cuernos que fueron reclamando territorio además de su orina esta fuerte, debe estar en celo buscando una hembra o algo y parece que Chimuelo asintió su olor por como movió la cabeza en una dirección hacia nuestra derecha, abajo en la meseta más adelante estaba pastando un ciervo marrón claro macho por la gran cornamenta, de al menos unos dos metros y bastante ramificada, se veía muy robusto, nos acercamos con cuidado y cada vez que estábamos cercano nos agachamos hasta quedar al ras con el suelo; espere hasta que el viento estaba a mi favor, noto como Chimuelo mira atentamente cada movimiento que hago, como si estuviera aprendiendo algo nuevo, metí un dardo envenenado que provocaría parálisis en unos minutos en la cerbatana, luego me arrastre teniendo cuidado de no alertar al ciervo que pareció detectar el aroma de Chimuelo, con un gesto le pedí a mi chica que se quede quieta mientras seguía arrastrándome por el suelo del bosque, estaba a unos pocos metros y el ciervo estaba pastando pero era muy cauteloso ahora, tome aire y espere.

Un poco más, que me deje descubierto el cuello, tch, malditos cuernos…

Solo un poco más, eso es, gira la cabeza..

Muévete un poco más de perfil. Perfecto.

Sople con fuerza y el diminuto dardo voló por los aires con un ligero silbido hasta impactar en el cuello del ciervo, este inmediatamente alzo la cabeza para luego salir disparado al bosque, salí corriendo detrás y Chimuelo le tomo pocos segundos para ponerse al día conmigo, aun corriendo salte sobre su lomo para acomodarme, le seguimos el paso al ciervo que trataba de huir de nosotros, era rápido y ágil pero Chimuelo aun más, se harto luego de unos minutos así que avivo el paso, con cada zarpazo pareció arrancar trozos de la tierra y su mirada era rasgada y acerada, preparo su plasma y lo lanzo a las patas del ciervo, este por la fuerza de la explosión salió volando un par de metros y Chimuelo dio un poderoso brinco, con las fauces abiertas mordió donde debería estar su vientre, escuche la carne siendo rasgada y los huesos aplastados por la fuerza, la sangre escurriéndose por el suelo y la boca de mi dragona pero no me molesta tanto como creí que lo haría, volvimos a la Cala con nuestro desayuno y Chimuelo parecía muy feliz por alguna razón…

Ya en la Cala, no nuestro nido me puse a cocinar mi parte peor Chimuelo rápidamente devoro la suya con avidez, luego miro hacia el lago pequeño que tenemos, más específicamente a los peces nadando…

30 minutos después conseguí sacar al menos unos 6 peces que también comió con vigor, mi parte ya estaba hecha así que…

-Buen provecho-me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa, no soy el mejor cocinero pero sé cómo preparar algo.

*silbido agudo* *silbido agudo*

-¿Qué pasa chica?-le pregunte mientras saboreaba lo crocante de mi carne pero algo hizo un ruido fuerte seguido de unos pasos corriendo tratando de escapar, al levantar mi mirada la vi, ese cabello rubio y esa vestimenta única con una hacha de combate en su mano…

Era Astrid…

-Ohh mierda-era lo único que dije antes de lanzarme encima de Chimuelo e ir tras ella, Odín por lo que más quieras por favor permite que ella me escuche, no quiero perder lo que tanto trabajo me costó crear, te lo suplico…

Luego de terminar mi oración silenciosa nos alzamos vuelo para detenerla, por favor Astrid espero que me escuches.

A/: Buenas gente, espero que al leer esto puedan haberse imaginado ese momento único, no quería hacerlo sonar como si fuera el comienzo de la época de celo pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo de la manera tradicional así que esto nació, sinceramente el "vinculo" que tanto hipo como Chimuelo comparten es muy poderoso y se nota en las dos películas, como están dispuestos a darlo todo por el otro(hipo ayudando a Chimuelo a volar de nuevo, a Chimuelo lanzándose en las llamas de la muerte Roja para salvarlo, etc), siempre vi a Chimuelo como un ser orgullosos y poderoso pero al verlo bajar su cabeza y dejarse tocar por hipo en esa escena era algo…sinceramente único, al verla miles de veces quise crear algo que pareciera una unión de almas que se juraban lealtad y fidelidad, no tiene que ser amor estrictamente hablando(como Chimuelo está sintiendo por Hipo) ya que Hipo como ven está confundido al no saber qué significan los gestos de los dragones, está aprendiendo a reconocer las señales que da Chimuelo y pronto los demás dragones en la arena le darán una mano (El/la que quiera ver a una Chimuelo celosa diga yo XD)

Antes de irme les dejo unas notas:  
1-he visto la segunda película y también empecé la serie de TV así que aclaro esto desde ya: NO usare la trama de la segunda peli pero SI usare varios elementos, como los diversos dragones, personajes, etc.

2-Dos capítulos más hasta la batalla contra la tirana gorda y les tengo preparada una gran sorpresa…

3-luego de la batalla el siguiente cap a ese será exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Chimuelo por como Hipo quedo inconsciente y como se entrega por completo a él y la reacción del pueblo ante este gran vinculo de alma.

4-recien en el cap comenzaran a aparecer los dragones de Monster Hunter.

5-Descargo de responsabilidad: la saga de Como Entrenar a tu dragón pertenece exclusivamente a su legitimo creador, solo escribo como pasatiempo sin ningún fin lucrativo, este descargo es válido para todos los demás capítulos por venir, si alguien tiene alguna queja regrese a este mismo punto por favor.

Eso es todo, me despido y espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo lo hice al escribirlo, se despide Specterwolf3.


End file.
